Painful Reminiscence
by Koski-chan
Summary: It's only been a few weeks since Vincent was released from the coffin, the party are not yet sure what to make of the mysterious and untalkative man. Vincent is left with the deciscion if he will tell them about himself and what he is or not.
1. Chapter 1: Walk on the Hill

**NOTE FROM THE Author**

Hey! Same thing again. I changed a few things though. added some stuff.

I do not own anybody in this fanfic, these characters are all belong to Squaresoft. The events in this fanfic are purely fictional, the setting is fictional and so on. I have not played Dirge of Cerberus, therefore I don't know a crap about Vincent, so I apologise now if I'm not right.

People might see OOC at times, but I decided to go with my own interpretations of the characters.

yadda, yadda.

enough with the introductions, please enjoy and please review.

**END OF NOTE!**

* * *

Vincent stood quietly by the window. He looked out over the town, darkness was creeping in over it, lights were being lit here and there. But still it was quiet. A peaceful and quiet illusion. The small and cramped room was dark, Vincent felt more at home in the darkness, hiding from the world and all that it meant.

The lights suddenly went on. Vincent flinched and hid his eyes, such a quick transition was usually painful for his light-sensitive eyes.

"Man, Vince! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" an upbeat, yet shocked voice said.

Vincent looked at the source of the voice. It was Tifa, she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest in a very casual pose, she looked both concerned and surprised at the same time, her face concealed it well, but it was still easy to notice.

Vincent didn't respond, he just turned back to the window, cape fluttering in its usual way.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out eating with the rest?" she asked, taking a couple of steps closer to him, she always seemed to worry about Vincent. She had done ever since he joined them. She seemed to always take on the motherly role of the group and try to take care of everybody.

"I don't eat. Nor do I socialize. Eating out usually combines the both." Was his short, toneless reply, not wishing or caring to even try and start a conversation.

"Good point." She said, and slumped down on a bed, staring at Vincent's cape as it brushed the back of his legs from the slight wind from the ventilation.

"But if I recall correctly, you both eat and socialize. Why are you here then?" There wasn't even a hint of noticeable curiosity in his voice, asking mostly to be polite.

"I ate something quick at a stand, the rest of the group went to some fancy pub, I get a little tense around Cloud and Aerith, so I figured I'd come here and stare at the ceiling, all alone. Never expected to have company." She said with a bit of hope in her voice.

Vincent continued to stare out.

"So much for company." She added. No reaction from Vincent.

"Can you turn the light of? The reflection ruins the possibility to look out." He said, not even giving her a glance.

Tifa went up, and soon the comforting embrace of darkness engulfed them both. He heard and felt Tifa come up close beside him, he felt her warm body right next to him, she stood very close to him, a little to close for his taste, but he didn't bother to tell her.

"It's so pretty when you look down on it." She said.

"Yes." Was his short reply. Tifa seemed to become impatient with Vincent's coldness, he was always stopping conversations before they even had a chance to start. She looked at him, he looked at the window, she wanted to get to know him better, but it was almost impossible when he was acting like this.

"You want to take a walk?" she said, suddenly.

Vincent stared at her like she had just asked him the world's most vulgar question. He? Walking a chit-chat walk?

"You don't have to if you don't wanna. But I thought, you know, since it's just you and me, we could walk to that pretty hill above the village." She looked hopefully at him.

Vincent didn't even look at her. He supposed that the view of the village would be even better from the top of a hill, and it would probably even be darker. He didn't really have to talk to Tifa, she seemed to understand his need to avoid contact with people.

Without saying a word, Vincent turned away from the window and started walking.

Tifa shone up and ran after him.

The walk up the hill was pretty short, and they were there in less than half an hour. It was completely dark around them, the only light sources were the stars and the light from the village.

Tifa slumped down on a turf of grass and sighed. Vincent remained standing, staring down at the village, standing completely still, most people who would've observed him would've think he had passed out standing or died. He didn't move at all, not even to blink.

There was silence and darkness. Tifa sighed happily again, trying somehow to prove to Vincent that she was still there and wasn't going to leave.

"It's so pretty." She said.

Vincent heard her, but wasn't really listening, he continued to stare, somewhat hoping that Tifa would give up and stop to try and get him to talk.

"Looking down on everything, like this. Behind each of those lights is a home. A place where somebody feels secure and happy. Behind some of these lights, there might even be a family. There are so many people behind these lights, so many hopes, dreams, so much love." She said, sounding very poetic.

Vincent looked at Tifa, his arms crossed very sinisterly over his chest.

"What about those who have no home or family or dreams?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the village.

"Yes, one might wonder what those people do. I think that every living being has a way of fighting their own battles, everybody lives to serve a purpose, however irrelevant that purpose might be, it's something to cling onto and live for, you only have to figure out what that purpose is."

"So, if I find my purpose, I find a reason to live?" he went closer to Tifa, letting his cape stroke against her. Tifa chuckled.

"Yes, that might be it."

"What would my purpose be, then?" he actually sat down beside her, Tifa was surprised, it wasn't really like Vincent to be this close and willing to talk, she smiled inwards, her devious plan seemed to work.

Tifa looked down at the town and then at Vincent, but when he wasn't looking back at her, her eyes went back to the village.

"I think that's for you to discover by yourself." She said.

Vincent stared at her profile, then at the village.

"What if.. I spent so much time looking, that I've just given up? What if I really do have no purpose and reason to live?"

She turned her head, her hazel eyes met his crimson.

"Then I think it's about time you pick up that trace." She whispered at him with a comforting smile on her lips.

They both looked down at the lights. Tifa took up some grass and let the straws spread by the wind. She laid back and stared at the sky.

"Wow. Look at that." She pointed up. "I've never seen so many stars. We never saw the sky back in Midgar, and I haven't been able to look at them since we got out of there." Her mouth was left half-way open as she leant her head back, trying to somehow count all the stars, just trying to comprehend how many there were, she was completely dazzled by the sheer magnificence.

Vincent looked where her hand indicated. Indeed it was a beautiful sight. The entire sky was dotted with sparkling stars, even the full moon was up. The more Vincent looked, the more stars became visible, he stared for a long time, silently repeating all of the constellations as he saw them. A memory came flashing to his mind. When was the last time he looked at the stars like this? That was way back when he was on a mission in Nibelheim. Yes, that's it. Together with Lucrecia. They had been sitting together, looking at the stars, just talking about irrelevant things, she had been sitting much like Tifa was sitting now; slumped casually in the grass.

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_How pretty you are. You look so beautiful when the moonlight reflects on your face."_

"_Oh, hush. You're making me blush."_

"_You look even cuter when you blush, did you know?"_

"_S-stop it, Vincent!"_

"_You know. I wish it could stay this way forever, you and me; just sitting here, looking at the stars together."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When this mission is over, I'm going back to Midgar, out on new missions, and we might never see each other again."_

"_Don't talk like that! Of course we'll meet again."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Vincent snapped back to reality. Tifa was looking at him with a hopeful face.

"Nothing." He said and looked away from her, not wanting to share his thoughts and memories with a person he had only known for a couple of weeks. In fact, he didn't want to share his memories at all with anyone.

"Aww.. Come on! Tell me! You were thinking about someone, weren't you?" she said in a somewhat teasing tone.

"I said; nothing." His voice was as cold as ice and sent chills down Tifa's spine.

"Sorry." She said and waved her hands in a protective movement. She seemed disappointed. "You know, you're the only one in the group that we actually know nothing about. You never talk about yourself."

"My past is mine, it's up to me whether I tell anyone or not." He said, trying to end the conversation as fast as he usually did. But Tifa didn't fall for it this time.

"If you never talk about yourself, how do you expect the rest of us to trust you?" Tifa's voice was annoyed, annoyed over that fact that he was doing it yet again; trying to shut himself of by stopping the conversation.

"I don't expect you to trust me." Vincent stood up and turned to leave. This had turned too personal.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still annoyed. Vincent didn't reply, he started walking. "You're running away, aren't you? Your past haunts you so badly, doesn't it? So it's just better to simply run and hope that it will go away." She said, sounding accusing.

Vincent turned around and looked at her. His eyes were completely blank and his cloak covered the rest of the face, but Tifa knew that she had hit a nerve.

"You shouldn't talk so boldly about things you don't know anything about." Vincent's voice could have invoked fear in the bravest of men, but Tifa sat where she was sitting, not even flinching.

"Then, do indulge me, so that I know what I'm talking about."

"I thought I made clear that I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I'm a slow learner and I'm asking politely." Tifa was persistent, she WAS going to break through. Vincent would have to tell her something, eventually.

Vincent just sighed and started walking, but not back to the inn, he just walked aimlessly away from the village, away from the people around him. He just wanted to be alone.

After lying in that coffin for so long, most people would probably have gotten sick with thinking. But Vincent had just gotten sick with people.

Solitude. Loneliness. Silence.

That was all he needed.

If he was away from people, there was much less chance of him hurting anyone, or even worse, kill someone. It was one thing that could never be repeated.

'_She's very pretty, Vincent. Why do you push her away?' _

Great, now They had woken up.

"Shut up, Galian. I don't need your 'advise'." Vincent said.

'_She's not that different from Lucrecia, you know. But you still push her away from you.'_ Galian was mocking him with a dangerously playful tone to his voice.

Vincent wanted to just shut Galian off, like a radio, but he couldn't. Galian was a part of him and he was a part of Galian.

"Galian, shut up and go to sleep like the rest." Vincent covered his ears in a futile attempt to shut out Galian's voice.

'_I'm done sleeping, Vincent. I want to get out, now,'_ Vincent could feel Galian moving impatiently inside his mind.

"Please, Galian. Just go back to sleep."

'_What are you afraid of, Vincent? That your newfound friends will find out about Us? Or maybe that you will kill them? Or that the whole Lucrecia thing will repeat itself, and you will have to add another sin to your list?'_

Vincent tried not to listen as Galian counted up all these things, it was true, he was afraid that this would happen.. But he couldn't, Galian's voice was inside his head.

'_But I do believe you've been very impolite, Vincent, you haven't introduced any of Us to them.'_

"You don't deserve a proper introduction, you fuckhead. Now shut the hell up and sleep."

'_Or could it be that you're ashamed of Us? Afraid that your friends will push you away like everybody else has done? Or maybe even lock you up in a coffin for another thirty years?'_

"Shut up." Vincent's voice was trembling. Galian was getting better at pushing Vincent's buttons, he had no idea how much longer he would be able to keep any of Them under control.

'_Who would ever accept a freak like you?' _

"Shut up!"

'_Freak. Outcast.'_

"Just shut up!"

Vincent could almost hear Galian smirking.

'_Murderer.'_ Galian's voice was a threatening

Vincent fell down to his knees, staring into the void with blank eyes as Galian uttered that word.

"I'm not a murderer."

'_It was an entire village, Vincent. Do you suspect it just caught fire and everybody just died by accident?'_

"I didn't kill anyone. YOU killed them." He said, knowing it himself to a lie.

'_I wasn't the one who lost control. You lost the control, Vincent, and that led to the death of an entire village.'_

"I didn't lose control." Vincent placed his hand on both sides of his head. "Get out of my head!"

'_I am a part of who you are now. You will never get rid of me. You can either just accept that I'm here, or you can make this hard for the both of us.'_

"I will never accept you. Now GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he fell down to his knees, his eyes wide-opened with panic and his hands grasping his head so hard that it actually hurt.

Galian growled.

There was a bolt of pain in Vincent's back and he jerked forward, falling down on the grass. There was another bolt of pain, even greater than the last one.

He knew what was happening. Galian was trying to break through, Vincent's body was trying to change accordingly to his mind as Galian tried to take over.

But Vincent fought, he wouldn't allow Galian to get out. He couldn't allow Galian to get out.

Vincent clenched his teeth tightly together, trying as hard as he could not to scream, he was used to pain, he had suffered gunshots and even torture in his days as a Turk, but he was just a human, not immortal.

Vincent let out a scream as he curled together, making himself to a round ball, like a child, in a futile attempt to wish the pain away. His claws tearing into the flesh of his good hand as he clenched it to a fist.

'_Aw, did I hurt you 'Vince'? '_

Vincent knew that Galian was hurting him, Galian was playing with him like a cat plays with a mouse.

The bolts of pain started coming swifter and swifter until they finally merged together into a throbbing, constant pain that spread through Vincent's body like an infection.

Vincent couldn't hear himself screaming anymore, he just did, hoping that Galian would just stop, all he could hear was Galian's laughter inside his head.

"St-stop! Please… just stop." He managed to pant out when Galian stopped momentarily.

'_Do you want me to stop, Vincent? Then let me out and I'll make this pain go away.'_

"No." Vincent's voice was filled with fear and determination, he couldn't let Galian out, he wouldn't allow it, ever again.

The pain started again and became more and more intense.

Vincent wondered how much more he would be able to take before he died. He almost hoped that he would die, here and now, he wanted to end it all. He wanted to feel the cold and dark comfort of death and take Them with him, but he knew that it was just a dream that would never come true, Chaos would never allow his host to die.

"Vincent??" a voice shouted farther away.

It was Tifa.

Galian suddenly went back to Their part of Vincent's mind, reminding him of a criminal that flees the scene at the sight of the police, leaving Vincent drained of energy and with a subtle, yet throbbing pain through his body.

"Holy --.. Vincent! Are you okay??"

Vincent felt someone picking him up and holding him in her arms. Lucrecia had once done this when he had been bitten by a monster and left half-dead outside the Makou reactor in Nibelheim.

"L-Lucrecia?" he whispered, his head wasn't working properly. He lifted his metal claws and touched Tifa's cheek. "Lucrecia… You came back." He said and smiled.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He heard her say.

He snapped back to reality. He grabbed Tifa's arm with his claws.

"No, please. No doctor. They'll.. you'll see… what I am.."

The world went blurry and Vincent passed out, unable to hold on to reality or consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Enigmatic Coma

**NOTE FROM Author:**

Remake of chapter 2. I wasn't too happy with it, so I added some things to it.

Once again, all the characters, 'cept the doctor and nurse, are belong to Squaresoft, the setting and place are fictional.

This is NOT a VincentXTifa story. It's just Tifa trying to understand Vincent and Vincent trying to hide from the others.

there. I said it.

Move on.

Nothing to see here.

* * *

Tifa sat there with the unconscious Vincent in her arms.

"No doctor?" she asked him, feeling confused. "Vincent? What's wrong?"

She realised that Vincent had passed out and stared dumbly at him for a while, she just couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Vincent had just been screaming from what she assumed to be pain. That alone was weird.

What was she supposed to do?

She reached into her pocket and fished out the PHS that Barret had given her.

She tapped Barret's number as quickly as she could with her shaking fingers.

The PHS connected with some beeps. Loads of beeps. Tifa's heart started beating faster as she got more nervous for every beep that Barret didn't answer on.

"Come on, Barret, pick up." She whispered impatiently.

Someone finally picked up.

"Hey, Tifa. What's up? You finally decided to stop sulking and come join us" It was Barret's deep, yet comforting voice. She could hear the rest of the party having a blast in the background, it sounded like Yuffie had stolen something from Cid, who was screaming back at Yuffie to give it back.

"Barret! You have to come quickly!" She screamed into the phone.

"Whoa, slow down, girl. What happened?"

"It's Vincent! I don't know what happened. He's just fainted. Please, you have to come. He seems like he's in a lot of pain."

"What?" Barret sounded somewhat stunned. He seemed to have a hard time taking in what Tifa just said. Vincent would never faint. No way in hell.

"Vincent fainted! I don't know what to do! Please help me!" Tifa said, trying hard not to cry from desperation.

"Okay, hang on." Barret said. "Hey! People! We gotta go! It's an emergency!" he screamed to the rest. "Okay, Tifa. Just calm down and make sure the dude can breathe properly. We'll be there in a flash."

"Okay." Tifa's voice trembled. "I'm.. We're on the top of the hill right outside the village boundaries. Please come quickly."

"We will. Barret out."

Tifa hung up and directed all of her attention towards Vincent.

She remember her life-saving lessons that she had taken once. She carefully placed Vincent so that he would be able to breathe properly.

She calmed herself down by taking a few deep breaths.

What happened? She had come running as soon as she heard his screams. She looked at him, there were no signs of injury. Did he have a seizure of some kind? Did he have a disease or something?

Why hadn't he said anything? He didn't trust them at all. Her heart felt heavy at this thought.

She assumed it was serious, since Vincent didn't seem like the type who fainted, or screamed out loud. She hugged her knees and looked at Vincent. Carefully, she brushed away some strands of his long, dark hair away from his face. She had never thought about how handsome he was before.

Something rustled in the shrubbery, Tifa quickly looked that way, she stood up quickly and held her fists in a guard, readying for trouble. Out of it jumped Red XIII, the fire lion, the last of the guardians of Cosmo Canyon. He sniffed around on the ground and looked up.

"Red!" Tifa shouted and waved, feeling relieved.

"I found them!" he shouted over his shoulder.

The rest of the team followed. Barret came first, followed by Cloud and Aerith then Cait Sith, Cid with Yuffie running into the meadow last.

Aerith quickly walked up to Vincent and looked at him.

"He doesn't seem to be injured." Tifa said to her.

"You're right, and I sense no internal injuries, he seems to be perfectly fine, all of his organs are working as they should. He's in perfect health." Aerith said, who seemed to be able to feel injuries. Tifa just guessed that it was a part of the whole last Ancient thing, or that she had restore materia equipped.

"But he's in pain. I know it." Tifa said. "He has to be. I heard him scream. Something's causing pain in him."

"Whoa, 'Mr. Tall, Broody and depression himself' screamed?" Yuffie said, peeking out from behind Cid. She was met with a slight 'take a hint and be quiet'-nudge from Cid. Yuffie elbowed him as a response.

Aerith looked worryingly at Tifa and then at the unconscious man in front of her, she carefully touched Vincent's head. She quickly jerked back her hands, as if she had burnt herself on something.

Cloud looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I tried to contact his mind, but something in there rejected me. I felt as if Vincent isn't alone in there. As if there are more than one person within him." Aerith looked puzzled and worried.

"What? Ya mean like he's got multiple personalities, or sumthin'?" Cid asked and took a breath of his cigarette.

"Yes, something like that. But I've never seen something like this, so powerful that they can reject outsiders." These news seemed to worry most of the group.

"But I've never seen Vincent talk to himself." Cloud cut in, trying to prove the theory wrong.

"Maybe.. maybe that's why he never talks about himself. Maybe he's been through things so horrible that he can't talk about it to others?" Tifa said thoughtfully. 'Maybe that's why he doesn't trust us, that's what happens when people are betrayed too many times.'

"I think it would be best if we got him to a real doctor." Cait Sith cut in.

Everybody nodded in agreement. Except for Tifa, who suddenly remembered what Vincent had mumbled in his hallucinating state.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as Barret picked up the unconscious Vincent. He looked at her. "He said something about not wanting to see a doctor."

"Are ya kiddin'? He may be special, but he ain't no friggin' immortal, even if he's freaky and all vampire, he can still die, y'know. We have to! Maybe he's got some weird disease and needs treatment." Barret said and started walking.

Everybody else got up and followed Barret. Tifa sat still for a while.

'He was probably hallucinating from the pain or something' she comforted herself by thinking.

"Red! Go on ahead and tell the doctor that we're coming." Cloud said.

Red XIII nodded and pounced of into the shrubbery.

The rest of the group followed as quickly as they could.

"I'm sorry. I don't treat animals."

Red XIII snarled and bared his fangs. He didn't like to be called animal. He quickly calmed down and sat himself down on the floor, his burning tail swishing ominously back and forth behind him. The doctor looked at Red with a mix of confusion, fear and fascination as he had never seen such a creature before.

"It's not me. It's a 'human'. He's unconscious and in pain." He said, ignoring the doctor's curious looks.

The doctor examined the red hound in front of him over his round glasses with a sceptical look.

"I can't prioritize patients like this. This isn't a hair salon, you can't just drop in. If you need a doctor, you gotta book or be here early. I'm already with my last patient for the day." The doctor said and indicated to a young snobby man sitting inside the open doctor room.

"What's wrong with him?" Red XIII said in a cold tone, wondering how such a healthy-looking person could be more important than what could be dying Vincent.

"He'd rather not talk about it." He mimicked "trouble below" with his mouth and pointed to his own crotch.

"What kind of a doctor are you? My friend might be dying and you'd rather take care of this man who wasn't cautious with the girls?"

"I'm off after this." The doctor said, acting as cool as ice.

Red XIII growled.

The door slammed up and Barret came rushing in, panting, with Vincent in his arms.

"He needs treatment! Now!"

The doctor looked at the man. He sighed and mumbled something about 'I don't get paid for overtime.'

Red XIII shook his head.

"We won't get help here. This doctor is both incompetent and lazy." He said.

Barret was about to rush up to the doctor and say something both rude and vulgar. But Tifa stopped him, whispering something about 'feminine charm' to him, she gave a quick wink to Aerith who immediately followed, seemingly understanding what Tifa indicated to. They both went up to the doctor. Aerith pushed up her breasts and Tifa started to innocently twirl her hair and pouting her lips slightly.

"I know this is totally last minute." Aerith said and leaned on the counter, pushing her breasts up even further.

"But we like totally need your help now" Tifa said in her most innocent tone, still playing with her hair.

"Do it for us, please?" Aerith said.

"Pleeeeaaase?" Tifa followed.

The doctor cleared his throat and couldn't help but to stare.

"I suppose I could make a certain… exception for you." He said, not able to look anywhere but inappropriately at the girls with a slight blush on his face, if you had looked closer to both of the girls, you would find that both of them were disgusted and couldn't remember why they would do this. "Please, this way" he said and showed the now shocked Barret in to a room for examination. Red muttered something about 'incompetent, lazy AND a pervert. Great.' Barret carefully put Vincent down on the table in the middle of the room.

The rest of the group were all peeking in through the door. The doctor noticed them and cleared his throat yet again.

"If somebody wants to be with him, I'm afraid I can only let one person in." he said as he put on a mask and latex gloves, looking hopefully at the beautiful Aerith who was standing the farthest inside the room.

"I'll do it!" Tifa said and zoomed in before anybody had a chance to react. The doctor shone up, staring carefully at her boobs while handing her a mask, latex gloves and a protective cloak. She wasn't as pretty as the one with the pink dress, but her bust certainly makes up for that, the doctor thought happily. Tifa could almost understand what he was thinking, but she ignored him and put on the equipment.

The door closed behind them. She could hear some muffled objections from Yuffie, although she wasn't able to hear what she said.

"Now, let's have a look here." The doctor removed Vincent's red cape and threw it to Tifa who folded it neatly and put it in a corner. The doctor continued and removed Vincent's boots and shirt. Tifa raised an appreciative eyebrow at his now naked chest, but quickly lowered it as she noticed all the disgusting scars on his stomach.

"Been through a lot, I see." He said nodding towards the scars.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's formerly of Turks, who knows what he's been through?" Tifa answered.

The doctor nodded, his perverted side seemed to have completely been replaced by a skilled and committed doctor, which Tifa was glad to see. He proceeded to remove what he thought was armour from Vincent's left arm. It was stuck and didn't want to come of.

"What did he do? Glue this on?" he asked Tifa, who shrugged. She had always been wondering why Vincent would wear such a thing, it only seemed to be in the way when he held two-handed guns and she could definitely not see Vincent saying he wore it because it was cool.

The doctor carefully traced the claw up until it's end by the elbow.

"Well I'll be…" he said as he started to twist it around and the whole thing came of. Tifa gave a slight gasp of shock.

That wasn't some type of weird armour. That claw was his arm. She looked at the now stumped elbow, all that was left was a frame that had loads of tiny wires in them, the bottom of what was left of the arm was covered in small, white scars.

The doctor handed the arm to her and she took it in her trembling arms. This certainly was a shock.

"I'm guessing by the looks of you that you didn't know that was a mechanical arm."

Tifa carefully nodded. She was feeling a bit woozy. But she quickly snapped back and put away the arm.

"This is where the nerves connect with the synthetic ones in the arm, each individual nerve has been equipped with a lid, you could almost say, that makes it easy to connect with the arm. I gotta say, whoever did this to him did a good job. I've haven't seen this technique used since I don't know when." The doctor explained.

The doctor went on and checked Vincent's heart, lungs and other interior organs, since he didn't say anything, Tifa could only assume everything was alright with them.

The doctor took a flashlight and opened Vincent's eyes to shine on the pupils to check how reactive he was. He quickly jolted away.

"Sh-shit! What's up with the eyes?!" he asked her.

"I don't know, actually. Makou exposure, I would guess." She said.

The doctor calmed down.

"That would explain it. But I've never seen a case this serious. It's a miracle that he's been alive this long."

He continued, still looking intimidated by the eyes.

"I must know; does he or anybody in his family have some kind of disease? If it's not Makou exposure, the only thing I can think of is albinism, which is clearly not the case." He said motioning to Vincent's black hair.

"I… I don't know. We've only known him for a couple of weeks. And he's not very talkative" Tifa answered, still somewhat disappointed that she didn't know anything. She should've tried harder.

"I see. Then I must assume it's Makou exposure. And if it is, then there's nothing I can do not when it's gotten this far."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked worringly.

"If it is Makou poisoning, then he's already entered the final stage; Coma. There's a chance that he may never awaken again. And even if he did, his cerebral damage will probably be so severe that he won't be able to think by himself."

"You have to try, please! We promised him something important." Tifa did some begging puppydog eyes, thinking of the promise they made to him; he would meet Doctor Hojo during some point of this journey.

The doctor cleared his throat, letting his pervy side get a hold again.

"I can try to treat him. But don't hope for anything." He said "Nurse!"

A young woman with a ridiculously big bust came in.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Give me 10 mg of Makou detoxifier."

"Uhm… like, which one is that, again?" she said, sounding very dumb.

" The goddamned red bottle!" he shouted at her.

"Damn you, woman." he said to her. Tifa just guessed that he hadn't hired her for her medical knowledge. Damn lecher.

She strutted of and came back with a small red bottle containing some fluid.

The doctor put a syringe in it and quickly put it in a vein in Vincent's arm. The fluid quickly emptied.

"There, we'll be seeing the results in about a day or so. If we don't, then it's not makou exposure or the detoxifier is too weak. We'll keep him here until we know. Nurse!"

The woman entered again.

"Take him to an empty room." The doctor said and the nurse carefully rolled Vincent to a bed that was standing in the room and went of with him.

The doctor turned to the door that led to the reception, and Tifa followed.  
He went out to the room outside, starting to remove his latex gloves.

The group that were sitting out there quickly gathered around him to hear what happened.

"It's probably makou poisoning. I've given him detoxifier, but we'll have to wait for about a day to see the results."

"Waiddaminute. 'Probably'?" Cid pointed out, for once, he was not smoking. The nurse in the reception had threatened him with carving his kidney's out with a scalpel and eating them for dinner, so Cid decided not to invoke the woman's wrath, and was thus, not smoking.

"Yes." The doctor answered.

"So you have absolutely no idea what's wrong with him?" Cloud inquired.

"To put it shortly, yes."

"We did find him sleeping in a coffin." Yuffie said. "Maybe that's to some help?"

"Coffin?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow under his round glasses. Was this patient having some kind of sick Vampire tendencies?

"Yeah. And he said he's been in there for thirty years or sumthin'." Barret added.

The doctor almost dropped his glasses from the shock. Okay, no vampire wannabe.

"We don't know how much of it is true, though." Red XIII said.

"But considering it's Vincent, we kinda started to assume it is." Aerith said.

This time, the doctor fell backwards.

"Thirty years?! That's physically impossible!"


	3. Chapter 3: Chaotic Darkness

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

I have to say, I'm very pleased with this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.

Oh, yeah, Chaos may or may not seem very gay in this story, if you feel he is, don't worry about it, Chaos is not gay; he's just freaking Vincent. I decided to go with my own versions of the Limit Breaks, therefore; they do not look like they do in any of the games.

The lullaby in the middle of this chapter is actually a song my mom used to sing to me, the one you see here is just a very crappy translation. But I thought it would give a nice touch to use something more personal.

oh yeah: guess what I did today? I bought DoC! yay! Vincent's so hot. I suck at it though. ah well... Need to practice. I won't change this fanfic, even if I soon will kow more about Vincent. It's too long to go through and change, besides I'm happy with it the way it is. So, there are historical errors, but don't pay them any mind.

Vincent cries a lot in this. I'm not trying to make him look like a wuss, I'm just expressing how helpless he feels against his demons.

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. Vincent was sitting and hugging his knees. He noted how small he felt and looked at himself. He was met with a slight shock, his left arm was whole. The claw had been replaced with a real arm, he tried moving it around, even pinching it. He felt pain. It was his real arm.

He smiled inwards, he couldn't recall how long it had been since the last time he'd felt anything in that arm. And honestly, he didn't care. His arm was back.

He pulled his left hand through his hair, feeling the sensation of touch, he suddenly stopped his hand. His hair was a lot shorter than it was supposed to be, he didn't have his untamed mane of raven hair anymore, it reminded his more of the haircut he had when he was in Turk, he looked down at himself, he wasn't dressed in his ordinary red and black outfit, he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white turtleneck with some ordinary black shoes instead of his dangerously-looking boots.

His whole body felt smaller and he felt sensations that he couldn't remember the last time he felt. He felt innocence and joy.

He heard water pouring not so far away, before he could even try to stop himself, he had darted of to investigate, laughing with a childish excitement.

He reached what he assumed to be water, he couldn't really tell, since everything was black around him, but he could see ripples from movement on the supposed floor.

He smiled to himself and went down on his knees and looked at his reflection.

Vincent could've sworn that he didn't recognize the person looking back.

It was Vincent. But still it was not.

It was Vincent as he briefly remembered himself as a child.

His hair was short and untamed, as it had always been, no matter how hard he tried to comb it, it always got messed up three seconds later.

His eyes were their original colour; not piercing crimson as he was used to these days. They were hazel, a dark, rich colour which made his eyes seem bottomless and mysterious. 'Entrancing' his parents had called them. His parents. He couldn't recall what they looked like, but he clearly remembered the smell of them. A comforting mix of tobacco, roses and peppermint.

He looked at his reflection again.

And then at his arm.

Yes, this was who he was supposed to be. Not the depressed and cursed young man that he had turned into. He was supposed to be merry, arrogant and overconfident. Like any other boy, a life without any type of internal demons.

He looked around. But this wasn't were he was supposed to be, the darkness, he couldn't stand it. He knew that he was in his own mind. But he still couldn't stand it.

He stood up, looking around for light. Or something that wasn't darkness.

There were steps behind him. He turned around. All he could see were three shadowy figures coming up against him, threatening figures.

He whimpered and started running. He knew who those three were.

Galian Beast, Death Gigas and Hellmasker.

They had come to play with him, here were he was completely unprotected and couldn't fight. Or could he?

He reached for his gun, but all could find was a slingshot and nothing to fire with.

He felt panic reach its way up through his body and he started running, he didn't care where he was headed, he just wanted to get away from Them.

He bumped into something, he hit the something so hard that he fell to the ground with a hard thud. He looked up to what he hit, and he saw to his horror that it was Galian. Galian was a huge hound with purple fur, standing on two legs, he had majestic horns sticking out from each side of his head, arching forward until they almost met about half a meter from Galian's head. Galian had five eyes two on each side of his nose and one sitting in the middle of the other two pairs. His head was wrapped in the same crimson bandana that Vincent had himself, while the tattered remains of the cloak hung loosely around Galian's hips along with the remains of his pants and shoes, and underneath the bandana, Vincent's own raven hair stuck out. Galian had a chain around his neck, but it was broken, symbolising that Galian was breaking free.

"Not so tough are ya, 'Vince'?"

"L-leave me alone!" he said and started running the other way, but Galian grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him high up in the air. He held Vincent close to his face and bared his fangs.

"We won't. Not now that you're so defenceless, and now that you're just hanging there, how about we give you a dose of what we've been through in here?"

Hellmasker came close and let his chainsaw stroke Vincent's cheek. Hellmasker looked most human of the trio. His skin was pale. In fact it was white, the figure was skinny, he seemed to be only skin and bones. Along Hellmasker's chest was a wound, a 'Y' shaped wound that resembled the ones that were used for autopsy, it looked like it had just been sewn shut poorly and was still bleeding, luckily, Hellmasker wore the crimson cloak; it hung loosely over his skinny shoulders and covered most of the wound, sticking out from underneath it was a bizarre rusty chainsaw attached to a gun-handle that seemed like it was not used for cutting trees.. His eyes were covered completely with the bandana and a silver muzzle covered that grotesque fanged smirk, locked around his head with an impressive chain. The raven hair stuck out in all directions, giving the impression of a madman. Hellmasker was blind, but yet he could see somehow.

"You don't even know the beginning of it." He said with a crooked smirk on his lips.

Vincent trembled and couldn't help but to cry. He couldn't remember ever feeling this defenceless. He had nothing to defend himself with, they had all the power.

Death Gigas entered along side and they gathered closer to Vincent. Death Gigas never spoke. How could he? His mouth and eyes were sewn shut. His entire body was constructed of many various patches of skin. Death Gigas was extremely muscular. In fact, he looked more like Barrett than Vincent. The crimson cloak hung in tattered remains around his shoulders, barely anything left of it, the same with the pants. Just like Vincent; he had raven hair sticking out from under the crimson bandana.

Galian put a hand, or paw, over Vincent's mouth, just as he was about to scream out of panic. All he could do was cry, he was pathetic. He couldn't even fight his inner demons.

Suddenly a melody rang through the air.

A soft melody that Vincent knew all too well, and a voice he hadn't heard for years.

"_By our lane, by our lane_

_There's a garden_

_That we all call silent solitude_

_Deep inside it, deep inside it_

_Lives an angel_

_She's the fairest thing I've ever known._

_She has stolen, she has stolen_

_My own heart_

_And has hid it in a place that no one knows._

_But I search every evening_

_In a garden that we all call silent solitude."_

"Mother!" he tried to scream. It was his mother's voice, a soft, comforting voice that brought promises of safety and comfort to mind. He wanted to scream for her, he wanted to embrace her, he had missed her so much. But all that came out was a muffled sound through Galian's clawed paw.

The three monsters turned the way the sound came from, there was a figure standing there, but it wasn't mother, it wasn't mother at all.

As the voice repeated the song, but it wasn't the same voice this time, Vincent was surprised to hear his own voice singing, wait, not quite his voice, it had a slight echo to it, and was somewhat deeper than his own, but it was Vincent's grownup voice he heard.

He looked at the figure who approached them. He knew who it was. The fourth and the worst of his demons;

Chaos.

Unlike the others, Chaos almost never went for intimidation towards Vincent, instead, Chaos would be dormant for weeks while the others taunted Vincent, and when Chaos became active, he would bring up some of Vincent's darkest memories and completely freak him out. Chaos could almost completely control what happened inside Vincent's mind, Chaos could take on any shape and used it to slowly tear and rip at Vincent's sanity.

Vincent wasn't really afraid of the other three, he was afraid that they would break free and hurt or kill people, but he wasn't afraid of the entity's themselves. Chaos on the other hand, just thinking about that he was inside him caused Vincent to tremble and panic.

Galian suddenly dropped Vincent who landed on the 'floor'. He grunted and saw Chaos coming closer, still humming that old lullaby, he felt the panic, even greater than before overwhelm him.

The other three had already fled the scene, they feared Chaos as well.

"N-no. Please, anything but you. Please! Stay away!" Vincent started feeling tears flowing down his cheeks again as he desperately tried to get up. His knees wouldn't obey him and he fell down again, he started crawling madly, doing all that he could to create as much space as he could between Chaos and himself.

"_In a garden that we all call silent solitude…"_ Chaos stopped singing and his threatening steps had stopped. "Remember that lullaby, Vincent? It was the one your mother sang to you when you couldn't sleep. She used to come in with a glass of hot milk and lull you to sleep."

Vincent stopped crawling and tried to get his panic under control, it was hard, but he managed somewhat somehow. He turned around and faced Chaos. He stood up, still on shaky knees, and looked Chaos in the eyes.

He noted that he reached up to Chaos's height and felt his left arm go numb, which probably meant that Chaos had made him look like he looked today, which probably explained why he was able to handle the panic, as a child he could not.

"I remember Chaos, all too well." He met Chaos' fiery gaze.

Chaos was an intimidating being. You could say he resembled Vincent in many ways, but only in the same sense as the others, the raven hair and the crimson cloak. He was about the same height as Vincent himself, but he was a demon. His face was longer and his mouth was almost always was crooked into a fanged smirk. Out of the messy raven hair bone-coloured horns stuck up, arching backwards, with one horn sticking out of his forehead, the bandana was much like Hellmasker's, pulled over his eyes, but it was ripped over his left eye, revealing a fiery gaze that saw through everything. From his back were a couple of red, tattered, but majestic wings that made Chaos seem like twice his size. His looks alone weren't enough to scare most people, but the feeling he emitted was darker and more devastating than anything. Chaos could make most people run by just surfacing himself a little bit in Vincent's mind while he was awake.

Although Vincent would never admit it, Chaos was Vincent and Vincent was Chaos, they were two sides of the same coin.

"How was it, Vincent? How was it to have your left arm back?" Chaos asked in a merry, yet threatening tone.

"Chaos, what are you trying to prove?" Vincent asked, realising that Chaos had decided to play with him.

Chaos smiled and shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just proving a point. Unlike the other berserking idiots, I don't resort to violence." He moved uncomfortably close to Vincent, suddenly changing his appearance into a handsome young man with crimson hair, dressed in blue jeans and a black turtleneck. "I have other methods of getting what I want." He said and eyed Vincent in what would be considered an inappropriate way and with an uncomfortable smile on his lips.

"Am I dreaming again?" Vincent asked, hoping that he would wake up soon, that was the best about dreaming; waking up.

Chaos moved away and started pacing angrily back and forth.

"No, you're in a coma. That idiot Galian hurt you pretty badly." He stopped and moved his face close to Vincent's ear. "I managed to pull him back before you died, I know that you wouldn't succumb to his will. I'll never forgive him, for what he did to you." He said and licked his ear sensually.

Vincent gasped and threw himself backwards, holding his right hand over his ear, looking shocked. Chaos just gave him a sly smirk for and answer.

"You're not really afraid of that idiot trio, are you?" Chaos asked him, continuing like he had done nothing, Vincent was still shocked, he wasn't very fond of this new technique Chaos was using. Before Vincent could answer, he continued. "Of course you're not! They're not tactical enough, they leave holes, and you know you can keep them under control, somewhat, because you don't fear them. But.." the sly smirk was replaced with an insane and content grin. "you do fear me. You fear what I can do, you fear what I will do if I get out, you're intimidated by me because I control your mind even better than you."

Vincent looked away in shame, not able to meet Chaos's eyes. It was all true. He feared Chaos, because Chaos had control. Vincent didn't. Not even over his goddamned own mind.

" I know you, Vincent. To me, your mind is an open book, your thoughts and your memories are things I know even better than yourself. You think cutting of emotions and retreating from society will help keep me in control? You think that pulling yourself back from all forms of social contact and saying nothing about yourself will make it harder for me to find your memories? You just think more, and thus making your thoughts easier to find."

Vincent looked at Chaos with a reluctant look, seeing as now Chaos had confirmed what Vincent had hoped not be true. "And if I stop thinking at all?"

Chaos chuckled and turned his back at Vincent.

"Have fun trying, I'll find your thoughts sooner or later, it's always just a matter of how much time it'll take." Chaos started walking, looking over his shoulder.

Vincent understood the hint. With nowhere else to go; he followed Chaos into the dark abyss of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Please Wake Up'

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Short chapter this one. next one will be longer.

I do not own anybody in this fanfic... just the doctor. entirely fictional. yadda, yadda you know the rest.

Rejoice, Vincent-fans! This chapter will be focused on... dare I say it?... Vincent's naked chest!

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

Tifa observed Vincent's chest as it moved up and down with the slow rhythm of his breathing. The vapour inside the oxygen breathing mask appeared and disappeared in the same slow rhythm, followed by the even 'beep' from the heart monitor.

She had been sitting there in a chair by the bed for hours now, just staring at him, hoping he would wake up.

Red XIII had been with her for the first three hours, while the others gave up one by one after about two hours while Yuffie had fallen asleep before the first hour ended. She was still doing something in-between lying and sitting whilst snoring loudly. She had realised that coma isn't quite the same as sleeping, this she had discovered when she tried to startle Vincent into waking up. Cid had met this action with a 'What the HELL is WRONG WITH YOU!?', and Yuffie had learnt that coma definitely isn't the same as sleeping deeply.

Tifa was starting to feel stiff in her limbs from sitting in the same position for hours, and the noise from the heart-monitor was driving her mad, her stomach was growling in protest, saying that she needed to eat something more beside that little sausage she had earlier.

Yet, she wasn't ready to abandon Vincent.

What if he woke up when she wasn't there?

She really wanted to ask him what happened and why he didn't want to say anything about his past. She continued to sit there, feeling worried that what she said to him was the thing that caused the seizure. She prayed that it wasn't, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if that was the case.

Vincent hadn't so much as flinched since she found him. Nothing had happened, no irregularities in the heart beat, no failing lungs or any kind of seizure. Nothing had happened, at all. Whether that was good or bad was up to one self to decide.

Tifa finally shifted position and leaned forward so that her head was above Vincent's chest, she carefully stood up, stretching her back and tired limbs.

She looked around in the room. Only the sleeping Yuffie was in there. She looked back to Vincent. She knew she shouldn't, but she ignored the feeling in her guts, giving away to curiosity. Carefully, she removed the cover on his chest. His chest was still bare, the small hospital had no clean robes, so the doctor had left Vincent in his pants and an extra thick cover.

She examined Vincent's naked chest carefully. Her eyes traced the many scars leading across it. They were thin and pale stripes, probably caused from a scalpel of some kind. She examined them closer and noticed a bigger and ticker scar with small dots on both sides of it, indication that it had been sewn shut, leading across his chest all the way down to his stomach, forming a 'Y'. Tifa remembered something from a documentary about the crime-scene investigators in Midgar she had seen on TV once. When they performed an autopsy on the victim, they had left this manner of stitched wound on the corpse. What had happened to Vincent during his time as a Turks? She shuddered at the thought. As she examined the big scar closer, she realised it was more like loads of smaller wounds, streaming close to each other, like it had been opened many times.

She looked even closer and started to notice more and various kinds of scars. There were not only the surgical kind of scars, Tifa quickly noticed a what she believed to be a bullet hole in his stomach, bite marks on his side and scratch scars from some kind of claw on his arm. She looked up at the golden claw-arm lying on a table close to the bed, and she wondered for a while if Vincent had caused those wounds himself.

"Vincent. What have you been through?" she asked him. "I didn't even consider this when I said that to you up on the hill. I'm sorry, I should've considered this possibility." She said, sitting down in the chair again.

"It's alright, Tifa my love." Said a deep girls' voice.

Tifa looked up and saw Yuffie's big eyes stare at her from the other side of the bed, she let out a yelp of the sudden fright, but quickly got a more stern look on her face.

"That's not funny, Yuffie." She said. "and how long have you been awake."

"Long enough to see you obsessing over his naked body." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Tifa looked away in embarrassment, she whispered something about 'not obsessing.'

Yuffie looked down at Vincent. "Can't blame you, though. But those scars are kinda creeping me out. And the arm." She said and pointed at Vincent's stumped arm.

"Let's leave this now." Tifa said, clearing her throat and covering Vincent with the blanket, trying to pretend like it had never happened. "Please don't tell the others." She pleaded to Yuffie, not really wanting for the rest of the team to know that she might or might not have a thing for Vincent.

"Got it! This stays between us." Yuffie said and winked. "Now this is getting downright boring, I'm going out to hunt some materia." She said and exited through the door.

Tifa looked after her with a slight smile on her face, Yuffie might be the world's most kleptomaniac, materia-obsessed crazy ninja, but she had her heart in the right place, she sighed and went back into the chair, continuing to stare at Vincent's breathing, praying for him to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Reflection

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

I Don't care what anybody thinks about this chapter, I adore it.

Once again, we're inside Vincent's mind, together with Chaos, who continues to taunt Vincent with his own memories.

He cries a lot, doesn't he? Well, let's all feel sorry for poor Vinnie.

Read and Review, people!

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

"It's frightening, isn't it? Uncomfortable to think of, it scares you, doesn't it?" Chaos said, leading the way through the darkness, using his arm in a very dramatic way. 

"What scares me?" Vincent asked, keeping his eyes focused on Chaos's neck.

"Everything. In here, out there."

"I have no idea what you're on about, Chaos." Vincent said in toneless reply, still not taking his eyes of Chaos' hair bouncing up and down on his neck.

Chaos chuckled discreetly.

The black abyss they were walking through suddenly changed into a beautiful rose garden in moonlight. Chaos's image changed, his crimson hair was combed back in a whip, his clothes were very old-fashioned and classy, he looked like a count from the old times; tophat, frilly shirt, classy vest.

Vincent looked at himself, he was dressed in the same type of clothing, only his was crimson and black while Chaos's was blue and black.

Chaos turned around to Vincent. He didn't have any of his demonic features, in fact he looked almost completely normal, except for the piercing glow in his eyes.

Indeed, this helplessness scared Vincent.

"My, my. Looking good, are we not, _count_ Valentine?" he said with a smirk on his lips.

Vincent remained quiet. This was another of Chaos's mind tricks. He created an almost perfect illusion of another reality, Vincent could vaguely recall that he had dreamt about this one night a long time ago.

"Ah, acting shy tonight? Bet the ladies will love that." Chaos's voice seemed changed somewhat. He had a northern accent and a rather bouncy and happy voice. It didn't seem like Chaos at all. What was he planning to do now? Ensnare Vincent in a dream that he knew wasn't real? Make Vincent give away to his will, so that Chaos could easily break free?

"Chaos, " Vincent started, somewhat unsure if this was Chaos in front of him or not. But since the man seemed to react to the name, he assumed it to be right. "please stop this."

"Stop what? Going to this party was your idea." Chaos seemed confused.

"You know what I mean, stop making me see this." Vincent said; getting impatient with Chaos' little game.

Chaos looked at him with a worried and understanding look and sighed.

"Vincent, I know things have been hard since the accident, you are seeing things again, you are believing in things that are not real." Chaos smiled. "But you remember me, right? I am your friend Chase, we have been friends since we were just wee little toddlers."

"Chase?" Vincent asked, feeling unfamiliar memories coming to mind, the feeling in his guts told him this was wrong, but his mind happily accepted this reality.

"Yes, Chase, Chase Moore. You call me Chaos."

Vincent looked at his friend. He remembered now, he had come home one day with a bleeding wound on his head and suffering amnesia, ever since, he had these attacks of delusions that made him believe he was someone else from another dimension. He snapped out of it.

"Ah, yes. I am sorry, Chaosboy, I was gone there for a while." Vincent said and smiled, succumbing to memories he somehow knew felt wrong, but he tried to ignore it, this had happened before. He simply forgot about the feeling in his guts and gave into his mind and senses.

"Good to have you back, Vince." Chaos said and smiled. "Now let us go there and charm the ladies and finally pick up a bride for you, laddie!" he said as he ran ahead towards the huge mansion were the party was.

Vincent stood where he was for a while. This was all so wrong. These weren't his memories, he wasn't supposed to be this person, he wasn't supposed to be here. He calmed himself down. It was okay, he just had another attack. It would pass, they always did.

He shook his head violently and ran after Chaos, laughing.

He caught up with his red-headed friend and they panted outside the gates for a while.

"Let us hope you do not get another attack in there, ladies do not like goons." Chaos said.

"Let us hope so." Vincent said as servants opened the gates for them. They both put on their most dignified looks, the servants took their coats and led them in to the grand hall. It was a majestic sight, it was a hall so big that one could fit over two smaller churches in there, the main doors were colossal and led the guests into the hall, there were two sets of stairs that arched down onto a platform were they met and formed a huge stairway that led out to the dance floor, at the far end of the hall was a small ten-man orchestra playing cheerful and rhythmic music, servants were running around serving drinks and picking up trash wherever there was any. People were standing everywhere, chatting, laughing and dancing.

Both Vincent and Chaos smiled at the cheerful mood as they descended the stairs.

"I bet ten shillings that I can find the prettiest girl and convince her to come home with me." Chaos whispered to Vincent.

Vincent laughed, this was ridiculous, did Chaos really think that he could beat him with ladies? He knew what his father had said; 'find yourself a girl and settle down with her', but Vincent had never really been very attracted to the idea that he had to choose one girl and stick with her when he could have many of them.

"You are on. Bet ends at midnight." He said and sped of into the crowd to flirt.

Chaos looked after him with a sly smirk.

"Indeed, at this pace it will end at midnight, but you won't be the winner." He said to himself, seemingly smiling about the fact that he had almost won already, making Vincent believe things that Chaos made him believe.

Vincent skimmed the crowd for somebody really fine. He would win this bet, Chaos had no chance. He never had, he didn't have even half the charm that Vincent possessed. And he was planning on using it to find company for the night.

He quickly set his eyes on a beautiful lady that was standing somewhat outside the crowd, looking anxiously at the staircase as if she was expecting someone. She was one of the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She would be his 'victim' for the night, luring her away from the person she was waiting for just made it all the more fun.

Vincent straightened his clothing with his hands and put on his most charming smile as he walked up to her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked in a seductive tone.

The woman looked startled at Vincent, like he had come barging in to her mindscape, and almost dropped the glass she was holding in the process, but she quickly grabbed a hold of herself.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." She looked away to the staircase again. "I have been for the past two hours, I am guessing he is not coming." She sighed and unhappy sigh.

"Such imprudence! How could he keep such a fair lady waiting, and worse, abandon her?" he said as he got closer to her, loving how easily she gave way for him.

The woman backed away a few steps, clearly not comfortable with Vincent being this close to her, but somewhere in her eyes, Vincent could see she did it because she had to, somehow, he knew that she wanted to be close to him, and he didn't want anything else than be close to her.

The orchestra started to play a rhythmic waltz.

"May I be as bold as to ask this dance of you?" he said and bowed as he took her hand.

The woman blushed. She had already fallen to his charm.

"Since my friend is not coming, I see no harm in it." She said and smiled.

Vincent led her out on the dance floor. He felt victorious, he now had the most beautiful lady on earth to dance with, he started to forget the bet, just being around this lady was intoxicating. He put one hand around her waist and folded the fingers of his other hand around hers.

"I must warn you, I am not a very good dancer." She said as she doubted when she put her hand on Vincent's shoulder, seemingly not sure if she was supposed to do that.

Vincent leaned closer to her hear and whispered:

"Do not fear, I shall lead you."

He swept her away and started to dance among all the other couples on the floor. He could see Chaos, without anybody, looking jealously at him.

They danced, the woman took light, but insecure steps, not sure where to put her feet. Vincent took a tighter hold of her.

"Just follow my moves." He said.

She nodded and let go of trying to control her feet, just letting the music and Vincent sweep her away.

"Forgive my clumsiness. I do not dance very often. My father hates me dancing with other men, and my fiancé, well, he is not very keen on dancing."

Something felt heavy in Vincent's heart. Was she betrothed to someone? He had somehow hoped in his mind that this was the girl that would become his wife, he was hoping this night would never end, that they would just dance until time itself would end.

"Fiancé?" he asked with a gloomy voice.

"Yes, through an arranged marriage. Father tells me it's the right thing to do."

"Do you wish to marry him?" he asked.

"No, not really. But one has to respect her elders." She answered with a sigh.

They danced for a while.

"Forgive me, I believe I forgot to ask for your name." Vincent said.

"How rude of me! Forgive me, it completely slipped my mind." She gasped, she couldn't believe how she could forget to introduce herself.

"No worry, my dear."

"I am Lucrecia Crescent." She said, her eyes shining with the reflections of the chandeliers in the ceiling.

"Lord Crescent's daughter?" he asked, feeling somewhat shocked that she proved to be noble.

"Yes, Lord Crescent's daughter." She said with a sad tone. Before Vincent had the chance to introduce himself, she interrupted him. "I know who you are, Vincent Valentine, count Valentine's son."

"Y-yes, that is me. But how did you?"

"I have seen you at a few parties, always with a different woman."

Vincent looked away in slight embarrassment, that had probably just ruined every chance he ever had with this woman, but he couldn't help but to feel happy that she had noticed him.

"Well.. You see." He said and cleared his throat. "My father wants me to marry, as well. So he sends me to these parties, hoping I will find a bride."

"So I am just another try?" Lucrecia asked, looking insulted.

"No, not at all. Since you are betrothed and all. I just could not leave such a fair lady undanced for this evening."

Lucrecia smiled.

" I am fine with that." she said and leaned her head on Vincent's shoulder as they swirled along in the dance. Vincent smiled, feeling her warmth on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, but your fiancé, what is his name?" Vincent asked.

Lucrecia looked at him, her eyes like bottomless pits of secrets.

"I think you have heard of him. Professor Hojo. The scientist." She said, avoiding Vincent's eyes.

Vincent stopped dancing and stepped away from her. Hojo? No, this was all wrong. Hojo was insane. No way someone's father would arrange a marriage for his daughter with someone like that.

He gave way for the feeling his guts. It was because of Hojo that Lucrecia was gone. But wait, she was standing in front of him. No, that wasn't her, that was a recollection of his memories of her.

He grasped his temples. Was he going insane? Or was this Chaos messing with his head? Or both?

He fell down to the floor. What was going on?

"Vincent, are you alright?" Lucrecia asked, looking worried.

Vincent looked up, still clutching his temples.

"No, this is wrong. You're dead, Lucrecia. You're supposed to be dead."

"What?" she looked startled. "But I'm right here! I'm not dead, Vincent!"

"This is all wrong!" he screamed, startling some guests close by who stared at Vincent like he was a maniac. "CHAOS! Make it stop! Let me out!"

People around them were gathering up close, trying to see what was going on.

"Sir? Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

Vincent looked up, it was Tifa, dressed as a maid.

"Tifa?" he looked at her. He grabbed her hand. "Help me." He whispered, tears of despair welling up in his eyes.

"uh? Sir? What are you talking about? Have you been drinking too much?" she asked him.

"Please, Tifa. Just make it stop. I don't want this, any of this!" He said, shaking his head violently. "Let me out, Chaos! Please, I don't want anymore of this!"

"Vincent, please tell me. What is wrong?" Lucrecia asked as she grabbed his shoulders, dragging him into a careful embrace.

"You're dead Lucrecia, you're dead and it's all my fault." He whispered. "I let this happen to you." Tears started to fall from his eyes, wetting Lucrecia's white dress. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"What? But I am right here Vincent." She said.

"Vince!?" It was Chaos. "It's alright, miss. He's having another attack. It's nothing to worry about." Vincent wasn't looking but he felt Lucrecia's arms being dragged away from him, he felt like all hope and warmth was gone.

"But.. but. Are you sure?" Lucrecia stuttered forth, not sure whether she should trust this young man with Vincent or not.

"Yes, this has happened before." He said.

Vincent trembled with anger. Chaos. The demon that had destroyed his life. He was toying with him, making him believe things that never happened.

"Chaos." He said and looked up, his red eyes piercing through Chaos. His voice was hateful, all the hate he could gather was directed right at Chaos.

Chaos turned around and met his eyes.

"Let me out. You're little trick isn't working anymore." Vincent said as he stood up.

"What are you talking about, Vince? You are just having another attack. Calm down." He said and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

Vincent pushed it of, his arm went numb again, his clothes changed and he was back to his normal self, he fought Chaos' control and he was regaining some of his own.

"Enough!" he said loudly. "What are you trying to prove, Chaos? That you have complete control over my mind? That you can make me believe what you want me to?"

"I do not understand, Vince. You are having another attack." Chaos said, grasping Vincent's both shoulders and holding him firmly. "What happened to you? Your clothes..!"

"Let me go, demon." Vincent said with a cold voice. "Stop this." He pushed Chaos away from him with all his might. Chaos lost balance and fell down on the floor. People were gathering around, the music had stopped and muffled murmurs had filled the hall. Some people had started shouting 'FIGHT! FIGHT!' further back.

Vincent stepped up to Chaos and hit him so hard on the jaw with his metallic claw that he started to bleed.

"Demon." Vincent repeated.

Chaos grinned and chuckled as he simply licked up the blood from his lips. "No, Vincent. I am not the demon, here." He looked at Vincent, his eyes glowing with that piercing orange glow. "You are."

"No." Vincent said and backed away, eyes wide-opened with fear. "NO."

He felt the changes start immediately, he jerked forward feeling the wings ripping through his clothes as they grew bigger and bigger. He felt how his teeth became replaced with sharp fangs and how a jolting pain formed the horns on his head. He did nothing to fight it, he just sat on his knees on the floor, letting the changes come.

He looked up. People around him had started to run and scream. They pointed at him, he could hear some people screaming:

"Demon!"

He looked at the floor with a feeling of mixed fear, shame and resent towards himself, the floor had been replaced with that dark water again and the bright hall had been replaced with the dark abyss. He didn't see his own reflection in the water. He saw Chaos on the surface. A demon's face. He lifted his good hand and felt it. It wasn't just and illusion, he could feel the physical changes. He sunk down on his hands. He clenched his teeth together and couldn't help but to cry. He sobbed loudly, hiding his, no, Chaos's face in his hands.

"No, I'm not a demon." He whispered to himself, trying to deny the truth.

"Vincent?"

Vincent looked up. It was Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia!" he felt relieved to see her.

He stood up and went towards her, wanting to embrace her and never let go. But Lucrecia backed away in fear, eyes wide-open.

"No, please, Lucrecia, it's me. Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He said as he tried to get closer. But the closer he got, the more she backed away, she looked frightened, why? Why was she afraid of him? Didn't she recognise him?

"Don't run, please." He said in a soothing voice. "It's still me." He said.

Lucrecia stopped for a while, she had a doubting look on her face, but nonetheless, she allowed him to come close.

"Vincent?" she asked again as she saw the changes that had befallen his body.

"Yes." He said, reaching out his hand towards her. "It's me."

Lucrecia was about to meet the gesture with her own hand, but she stopped mid-way and pulled it back.

"NO! Get away from me!" she screamed and started running.

Vincent started to run after her.

"Lucrecia!" He shouted.

But he couldn't move. There was pressure around his neck and wrists. He looked back, the pressure came from chains. He was chained to what he assumed to be a metal wall. He tried once again, his wings beating majestically, to run after Lucrecia, but the chains wouldn't budge. All he could do was watch Lucrecia disappear into the darkness.

"Boo-hoo. Poor little Vincent. He's all chained up to a wall." Chaos stood before him in the shape of a young, blonde boy with shorts and a white t-shirt on him. His eyes were still those of Chaos.

"Chaos. Please. This is enough. I get your point." He whispered. "I don't want this anymore. Just kill me and be over with it. Please."

Chaos smirked and snapped his fingers, a mirror appeared in front of Vincent. To his outmost relief, he didn't look like Chaos anymore, but this time he was dressed in a suit that he remembered all too well. The suit of a Turk. Chaos snapped his fingers again, the mirror was replaced with the figure of a man dressed in a labcoat.

Vincent backed away from both shock and complete fear.

He also knew that labcoat; the man in front of him was Dr. Hojo. The man that had shot him, killed Lucrecia and made Vincent into what he was today. Chaos stood behind him and smiled.

"You remember this one, don't you? This one took me some time to find, you hid it quite well. I bet this is one of those things you'd rather not remember." Chaos said. The wall suddenly made sense. It was one of the dungeons of the Shinra mansion, a series of tunnels that went even deeper down than the lab, where Vincent had been chained for so long.

Vincent backed up against the wall, he was hyperventilating, trying to get as far away as possible from this madman. Of all the things Chaos could've used, why this one? This memory was one that he truly feared. He tried to fight it, this was just a memory, it wasn't real.

Hojo moved closer, something glimmered coldly in his hand. Vincent let go of all his attempts of calming down and panicked when he saw what it was.

A scalpel.

A small, thin but dangerous scalpel.

Of all the things he had been through, he remembered the scalpel the most, he could still feel the sensation of pain as the scalpel made contact with the skin and drops of blood started to trickle from the fresh wound, it had hurt as much every time. It was a pain that he would never escape or forget.

Vincent tried to back up through the wall, but he couldn't back through the metallic wall. Chaos snapped his fingers yet again and Vincent was suddenly lying on an operating table with Hojo leaning over him, grinning like the madman he was.

Vincent tried to lift his arms in protest, but he was restrained, he couldn't move at all. He tried to scream, but he had a muzzle over his mouth.

Hojo smirked, the scalpel in his hand glittered ominously.

He shook, trembling from fear and panic.

Hojo smirked, the light from the strong lamp above them casting an eerie shadow over his face. Chaos, still a boy, was right behind him, sitting in the air, enjoying the effect that his taunting had on Vincent.

"This won't hurt…. much." Hojo said quietly. The scalpel made contact with his skin.

Vincent clenched his teeth and moaned slightly from the pain, doing his best not to scream, his arms and legs were twitching in their restraints.

The wound that Hojo had opened before was opened yet again, blood was gushing out from it. Vincent closed his eyes and wished for death. The cold, merciless comfort of nothingness. Anything to escape the pain, he remembered how he had done this exact same thing thirty years ago, when it had actually happened, every single time Hojo did these experiments, Vincent had been hoping that maybe this time, he would actually die. He started trembling more and more as Hojo started to grope around with his intestines, the pain was unbearable. Yet, he couldn't faint, somehow, he felt that he had no control over what Hojo did to his body, even though he already had no control. Hojo finished with the intestines and turned to the table next to him, Vincent widened his eyes in fear. No. Anything but the injections. Hojo turned back with a syringe filled with something glowing. Vincent tried to break lose, trying to tap into his innermost reservoirs of energy, he tried to scream and back away, but he couldn't.

"No use fighting, Vincent. No use fighting." Both Hojo and Chaos said in unison.

The needle punctured what Vincent thought was his kidney, and a reality of only pain made itself present. Pain spreading through his body, burning pain.

Vincent screamed. Even though it could hardly be heard through the muzzle. He screamed with all his might.

* * *

**NOTE: **Cliffhanger! :3 I am evil. 


	6. Chapter 6: 'Tell me and let me Heal you'

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

next one! Whoo! Here comes the decision that this fanfic is all about!

whee!

I still only own the doctor in this. All the others are purely belong to Squaresoft.

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

With what seemed like a magical fingersnap, Vincent snapped awake. He was still screaming and hyperventilating, he was sweating and his heart was racing.

He quickly quieted when he was met with Tifa's hazel eyes.

She looked both worried and relieved.

Vincent looked around with panic-stricken eyes, looking like a cornered animal. He was in what seemed like a hospital. There was something around his mouth. A muzzle? He ripped it of in his delusional state, thinking for a brief moment that Tifa was Hojo and had put a muzzle over his mouth, only to discover that it was an oxygen mask.

"Calm down, Vincent!" Tifa said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay you're safe. Shh. It's okay."

Vincent calmed down and took a few deep breaths. He was in a normal hospital, he was awake, the figure he had thought was Hojo was Tifa, Chaos was in his mind. This was reality, not his mindscape.

He looked around again. He was in a hospital. He was lying in a bed with some machines next to him, heart monitors and such. He noticed his left arm was missing, and noticed it lying on a table next to him. His heart was still racing and he was still hyperventilating. He was also shaking with fear. He lifted the cover and looked at his stomach, there were no wounds. He fell back onto the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Had it all been a dream?

"Vincent? Are you alright?" Tifa asked.

Vincent looked at her, none of the previous things had actually happened. Yet they still had. He could still feel pain were the needle had punctured and the fluid had emptied.

"I-I don't know." He said. "I really don't know." He closed his eyes, the relief that it hadn't really happened just swallowed him, he almost started crying.

"Vincent, take it easy. You were just dreaming." Tifa said, grasping his hand for comfort.

He realised the bitter truth, Chaos had made him see and feel those things. They were still in his mind.

"No, I wasn't Tifa. It wasn't just a dream." He said, feeling salty tears fall down his cheeks. He knew that he had to tell everybody about Them, sooner or later. And that would be the end of that. They would cast him out, fear him and hate him.

Tifa looked at him, looking surprised that he was crying, he looked so much like a child, he looked so defenceless.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said, drying his tears with her fingers, trying to make him think about other things than whatever had caused him so much pain in his coma.

Vincent looked at her, her touch was warm and felt nice.

"So am I." he said, feeling, almost hearing Chaos's sly smirk as he disappeared into Vincent's mind, digging for more secrets and memories.

There was a moment of silence.

"I though I told you not to take me to a hospital." He said with a cold voice, his normal cold self coming back.

"I know, but I didn't know what to do, I thought you were sick." She said. Her face became stern, feeling disappointed as the sad, defenceless boy was gone and replaced with the cold, unfeeling man. "Why didn't you want to be taken to a hospital?"

Vincent looked away, here it went again.

"I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be around people at all." He sighed. Dreading that he would have to tell sooner or later.

The door to the room they were on slammed open. A doctor in a white coat entered.

"Thank goodness you're awake." He said, sounding relieved. "I guess the detox worked."

Tifa nodded and smiled happily.

"Yes, and let's be thankful for that."

The doctor walked up to Vincent, who eyed him with a dark look. He cleared his throat, clearly intimidated by the young mans' eyes, his entire being, but tried his best to be kind and understanding towards his newly awakened patient.

"I gave you makou detoxifier, I was afraid it was a too small dose, but it seemed it worked."

Vincent chuckled, both out of relief and amusement. This meant that the doctor had no clue about Them, but still, how could he have suspected Makou poisoning?

"What's so funny?" The doctor asked, looking insulted that the man had chuckled at his professional doctor opinion, this may be a small and poor hospital, but he was still a good doctor.

"I wish it was makou poisoning." Vincent replied, the doctor wanted to hear a bossy tone in that voice, to give him a good reason to dislike the red-eyed young man, but not even the slightest hint of anything could be heard. "What did you find out?" Vincent asked with deep, but hidden, worry in his voice, had the doctor found out about Them?

The doctor looked confused. But he checked the heart monitor, pretending not to have heard Vincent, trying not to show that he didn't like this person.

"Everything seems fine, so we'll just take a blood sample to be sure, then you'll be out of here in no time." The doctor said with a fake service-smile on his lips.

Vincent's eyes widened slightly. "No blood sample." He said with a cold tone, not showing that he was full of fear.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" the doctor asked, not caring to hide his dislike for Vincent.

"You heard me. No blood sample. I won't allow it." Vincent said, noticing the tone of the doctor's voice, but didn't care to take much notice.

Tifa looked somewhat shocked.

"Vincent. Why?" she asked.

Vincent looked away.

"I have my reasons." He said.

Tifa looked at the doctor.

"Will you please give us some alone time?" she asked him with a gentle smile on her lips.

The doctor looked sceptically at Vincent, feeling that his pride as a doctor had been hurt and his dislike towards the young man growing, but leaved the room nonetheless.

Tifa looked at Vincent like a disappointed mother.

"Why not, Vincent?" she inquired.

"Like I said; I have my reasons." He said, tonelessly.

"You're hiding something."

"Obviously." He said, still not looking at her.

"Why won't you tell us? Why are you always so cold?" she asked.

"Because.. because.. you'll…They'll.." Vincent couldn't finish what he was about to say. He just couldn't, he couldn't stand being hated and feared again, he couldn't stand being rejected and he most definitely couldn't stand killing anybody he liked again.

'_Go on, tell her.'_ Galian said.

'_Yeah, 'Vince', tell her.'_ Hellmasker said. _'See how much they'll like you when they know about Us.'_

"Shut up." he whispered to Them.

"What?" Tifa said, certain that she heard him say something.

"Nothing." He said.

"Yes, it is something. Tell me." She said.

"I wish I could tell you Tifa, I wish I could tell you why I fainted, why I woke up screaming, why I was in that coffin. But I can't. I really can't." he said, his voice trembling, he was hurting Tifa and the others, but he'd rather hurt them than kill them.

"Fine." She said and stood up and started to leave. "Continue to scare us with those freak attacks, for all I care." Her disappointment struck Vincent like a bullet. She was hurt. 'Just kill me, Tifa, just kill me and be done with it.' He thought for a split-second.

Just as she reached the door, Vincent sat up.

"Tifa." He said and hugged his knees with his only hand.

Tifa removed her hand from the doorknob and turned to him, hope glittering in her eyes.

"If you had a secret that you wanted to tell your friends, but couldn't, because it would change their outlook on you so that they would grow to hate you and fear you, would you still tell them?" he asked her, staring at his knees.

Tifa looked disappointed, but also hopeful that he was making progress.

"Definitely, friends need to know that they can trust you." She said and left. Hoping that those words would encourage him enough to tell them.

Vincent felt abandoned and scared. He curled together to a ball on the bed.

Should he tell the group, or should he not? That was the question that needed an answer. If he told them, they would reject and hate him, if he didn't, these attacks would come back and they would have no idea what to do. Unless he ran away.

He looked up to his arm and took it. He carefully put it back on, he grunted when the nerves connected with the synthesized ones of the claw. He sat on the bed for a while. Was running really such a good idea? Over time, Chaos would grow stronger and in time, he would break free. When that happened, no one would be able to stop him.

But if he told the group, they could kill him when it happened. Yes, that would be the best option.

He smiled to himself.

He would tell them. They were his friends. The word 'friends' rang through Vincent's head like a forgotten, yet beloved melody, it spread warmth like he hadn't felt for ages.

"They're my friends. I'll tell them." He said to himself, stating it again. They were his friends.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Don't push us away'

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Whoo! Next one.

insert the 'I don't own'-crap here

pardon the OOC-ness

* * *

Tifa closed the door behind her, she felt angry. Why wouldn't Vincent just tell her what was going on? She remembered the scars. He had to have his reasons for not telling, but why couldn't he trust them? Weren't they his friends? What reason had they given him not to trust them? She entered the lobby with disappointment in her heart, she was just going to exit when she met Cloud and Barret on their way in.

Cloud looked at her.

"You're out here. So I'm guessing he's awake?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded, she tried to look happy over the fact, but the disappointment took over, leaving her face to be read by anyone.

"Why are ya lookin' so mad for, Tifa?" Barret said, looking at her expression.

Tifa looked at them both, washing away the fake smile.

"I asked Vincent why he fainted. I asked him what was going on. He wouldn't tell me."

Cloud sighed and shrugged. "Will he ever tell anyone anything? I swear, that guy is the most secretive and gloomy guy that had ever walked this planet."

Barret nodded. "But what do we know, maybe he has a good reason for it."

Tifa sighed and looked away. "Still, I wish he could trust us."

"Give the man some time, he just got out from a coffin where's been sleeping for thirty years, he'll tell us when his ready." Barret said.

Tifa gave a small smile. " I hope so." She looked at the two in front of her. "Hey, guys.. "

They both looked at her.

"I'm worried about Vincent."

"I know you are, Teef, but try to worry about yourself. Vincent isn't your problem." Cloud said.

"But.. he woke up screaming like he was being tortured." She said.

Both Barret and Cloud sighed.

"Tifa, it's good that you care, and I'm sure he appreciates it, but Vincent isn't your problem. Don't worry about him, he's an ex-Turk, he can take care of himself." Barret said.

Cloud patted her shoulder as he started to walk inside. Tifa started to follow them, but her stomach rebelled and growled loudly. Cloud sighed at her.

"You go out and get something to eat, and sleep some, we'll take care of Vince. You have to take care of yourself." He said with a supportive smile.

Tifa met his eyes and smiled at him.

"I will. Just…. Call me if anything happens." She said.

"Sheesh, Teef, you tell us that Vince doesn't trust us, but you have the right not to?" Barret said and shoved her out of the hospital. "We'll call if anything happens to your sweetie. Now go, you lunatic."

"Wha? Hey!" she said, feeling somewhat upset that Barret had just referred to Vincent as her sweetie. But Barret had already closed the door behind him, and couldn't hear a word she was saying. She shrugged and started walking, feeling how her body started to complain about her daily needs, she was hungry, stiff and tired. She kicked and threw a few fists in the air just to warm up, she finished of by doing a somersault, ending everything with a loud 'Hee-yah!'.

"Wow." Someone said.

Tifa turned around. It was Aeris.

"I've always admired people who can do things like that." She said and gave Tifa a smile.

"Do what? Fight your own shadow or somersaults?" Tifa asked.

Aeris chuckled. "Fighting my shadow, I can do. Not as good as you, though, they don't really get hurt by being poked on with a staff. I meant somersaults."

"It's not as hard as it seems, I thought it would be hard at first, but you get the hang of it pretty fast." Tifa said, not wanting to honk her own horn.

Aeris smiled, but her face immediately went stern.

"How is he?" she asked.

Tifa looked up to the hospital.

"He's awake" she said. Aeris looked relieved. "But he still won't tell us what happened." Aeris looked somewhat disappointed. "I think he has his reasons." She said, remembering the entities that had pushed her away earlier. "Anyway, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some tandoori chicken." She said giving Tifa a bag with something that was warm and smelled of food. Tifa's stomach growled in appreciation, tandoori chicken had to be one of her favourites.

"Thanks, Aeris. I adore you forever."

"Let's go back inside." Aeris said.

Tifa nodded. But they were both interrupted by shouting further down the street. Tifa squinted down the darkness, the town didn't have many street lights, she couldn't really see anything

"Come back here, you thief!" someone shouted, sounding like a man.

A figure rushed by, a very familiar figure.

"Hey Yuffie." Aeris and Tifa said in unison, recognising the figure immediately by the giant shuriken on her back.

"Hey guys." She said as she zoomed past, granting them each a wink with her hand. "It wasn't me!" she screamed to her pursuer as she darted into the hospital, the doors almost not even moving at all as she ran through them.

Another figure darted past. Tifa recognised this one by the smell, that tobacco smell that she had gotten used to smelling these past weeks, it tickled her nose in a very uncomfortable matter, she had always wondered what type of cigarettes he actually used, by the smell; they were very strong ones.

"You will give back that &# materia drive-box for the Tiny Bronco or so help me god!" Cid screamed as he ran past and almost ripped the door to the hospital open, almost biting his cigarette in two from his clenched jaws.

"She did it AGAIN?" Aeris asked after him, with and amused and surprised look on her face.

"Kid never learn's that enough's enough." He said and ran after her in to the hospital.

Yuffie popped her head out from a window behind them.

"Any news on Vinnie?" she asked, looking at Tifa with her rare grown-up eyes.

Tifa nodded.

"Yeah. He's awake." She said.

"Awesome." Yuffie responded. "Eeep!" she yelped when Cid gained on her, she darted of to what both Tifa and Aeris assumed to be Vincent's room. Cid soon followed, ignoring the nurses' orders for both of them to keep quiet as he shouted rude and loud curses after her.

Two non-human figures appeared and walked past, their silhouettes were easy to recognise; Red XIII and Cait Sith.

"Same old, same old, huh?" Cait Sith said with a smile on his cat-face.

"Yep. We might as well get used to it, we're going to hear it a lot after this." Aeris replied, thinking about the long quest ahead of them.

Red XIII looked at Tifa with a concerned look on his face, his canine appearance often gave a very animalistic impression, but his eyes almost always emitted a kind of intelligent concern.

"Barret called us. We came as soon as we heard." He said.

Tifa nodded.

" We'll see you inside. "Red XIII and Cait Sith entered the hospital.

Tifa and Aeris were left standing outside.

"What kind of people have we ended up with, Tifa?" Aeris asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Tifa cleared her throat, not wishing to delay her return to Vincent's room any further.

"Let's just go inside like we planned to do before interruption." She said and walked in through the main doors to the small hospital.


	8. Chapter 8: Never coming out

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

I just adore these scenes were the demons talk to Vincent. This time, I've included what it looks like from the outside.. Couldn't resist, mate.

Death Gigas can't speak, he's there, but he doesn't say anything.

Feel sorry for Vincent. He demands hugging, right away.

I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY HERE!

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

Vincent sat on the bed, feeling confident about his decision. However, They were less than pleased. They moved around restlessly in his head, all but Chaos who had probably gone of to look for memories.

'_They'll hate you, you know.'_ Hellmasker said.

"I know. But they're my friends, I have to tell them."

'_Pfsh. You don't have any friends, Vincent. You rip what you sew.'_ Galian said.

'_You can't have any friends. You're too dangerous to be around anyone.'_ Hellmasker continued.

'_You had been better of in that coffin until the end of time.'_ Galian shot in.

Vincent felt his heart become heavy. What they said was true. He was dangerous, and he hated himself for it. But somehow, he fought it. He knew telling was the right thing to do, even if They taunted him, he wouldn't sway from his decision.

'_Murderer. Freak. Monster.'_ Hellmasker taunted.

Vincent covered his ears. He wouldn't listen to anymore of this, they were just toying with him, he wasn't afraid of them. But he couldn't shut out Their voices any better than his own thoughts.

"No. I'm not." He denied.

'_Liar, liar, pants on fire.' _Hellmasker continued.

"I didn't kill anyone! It wasn't my fault!" he said, desperately trying to shut out their voices.

'_So, who's fault is it that Lucrecia is dead?'_ Galian inquired.

Vincent fell down on the bed. He curled together into a ball. He dreaded where this was coming, they were making him admit something that he'd rather forget.

'_Well, Vincent who's fault is it?'_ Hellmasker asked.

'_**Who's?**' _they both said together

"Mine." Vincent's voice was lower than a whisper.

'_Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that._' Galian said, Vincent could see his smirk inside of him.

"It was my fault." He whispered.

'_You're mumbling Vincent, I can't hear a word you're saying!'_ Galian said with faked dramatics.

"It was my fault." He said, speaking normally.

'_**Louder, Vincent, louder.**' _they said

"IT WAS MY FAULT! IT WAS MY FAULT THAT LUCRECIA DIED!" he screamed. He hugged his knees with his back to the door, feeling defenceless and pathetic, he wasn't afraid of them, but they had picked up a few things from Chaos, they used some of Vincent' more surfaced feelings to taunt him, and they were getting better and better at it.

At that moment Barret and Cloud walked in through the door. They heard his screams, Cloud was just about to go shake Vincent into snapping out of it, but Barret stopped him and put a finger over his mouth and showed Cloud to be quiet and listen.

"Happy now, fuckheads?" he said, trembling. "I killed her. It was my fault that Hojo did those things to her."

Both Barret and Cloud looked at each other, wondering if he was speaking to them.

"Laugh all you want, Galian. You're still just a coward."

Vincent chuckled with a nervous and frightened tone to his voice. Cloud wondered if he was speaking to those entities that Aeris had suggested the existence of.

"You know what I mean. You act all cool and on top now, but we both know that you all run with your tail between your legs whenever Chaos is around."

Barret looked at Cloud, spinning a finger close to his temple, indicating 'He's crazy.' Cloud nodded in agreement, but showed that they should still be quiet.

"Fine, deny it then. But every time you do something stupid and try to break out, Chaos comes. It's driving me mad, not only that you're in there, seeing all the things I see, feeling all the things I feel but that you fight in-between each other. So mad that I could take my gun to my temple, like this - " Vincent lifted his clawed and shaped a gun with using his thumb and index finger and put it to his left temple. " - bang."

He chuckled again and his hand slid down on the bed. Cloud and Barret had concern written all over their faces, surely it couldn't be that bad do that he wanted to take his own life? Vincent's claw grasped the sheets of the bed in the fist that he formed with it.

"Then it'd be all over for the lot of you. Now go to sleep before you catch Chaos's attention. I don't care what they'll think, I'm still going to tell them."

Vincent jerked forward, like he had been struck by something, he jerked forward so violently that he ripped of a piece of the bed sheet with his claw. He laughed.

"You're not getting out, Hellmasker. Hurt me all you want."

He jerked forward again and groaned and trembled from pain. Cloud looked at Barret and they both ran up to Vincent.

"Vincent, buddy!" Cloud said and shook him by the shoulders "Snap out of it!"

Vincent stopped groaning from pain and turned around with a surprised look.

Cloud and Barret stood before him, at that instant, They all went away, with a promise to come back. He felt nervous and scared, his unfeeling side coming back at that very instant.

"Shit, Vincent. What the hell was that?" Barret asked.

Vincent looked away in shame and resent towards Them.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked, praying that they hadn't heard much, and if they had, not his talk of suicide.

"Enough." Cloud answered shortly, but Vincent understood. They heard all. Vincent sighed.

"You weren't meant to hear any of that." He said, sitting up.

He noticed that both Barret and Cloud were staring wide-eyed at his chest. He quickly covered himself with the blanket.

"Or see any of that." He added, he knew that his scars were disgusting.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" Barret asked, trying to change the subject, or get back to it.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand." Vincent started, realising he was doing it again; hiding the truth from his friends. He grasped his good arm with his claw, feeling the fingers transmit the coldness of his unfeeling mechanical arm.

Cloud looked at Barret and told him to calm down. But Barret was pissed. Very pissed. He walked up to Vincent and leaned close to him.

"Now, you listen here you &#¤!! We all got problems, what the hell makes you think that yours are worse than the rest of ours?!"

Vincent met Barret's eyes, his red eyes reflected a kind of deep sadness and regret that was too horrible to speak of, Barret didn't take notice of this, his brown eyes mainly reflected anger and irritation.

"I haven't said that mine are worse. I just…" he didn't finish. He knew he had to say it, now would be the best time. But he didn't, he just stared into Barret's brown eyes with a blank expression, the sadness he took into himself and hid it, deep inside, where he hoped Chaos would never find it. Barret turned away and flailed with his arms.

"I give up! You're &# impossible! " he shouted.

Barret was about to leave the room and Cloud followed, looking with a pitiful look at Vincent, excusing Barret's behaviour. 'Don't pity me, Cloud.' Vincent thought.

Vincent took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth, if he didn't do it now, he would never do it. He could hear Galian and Hellmasker whisper taunts at him: '_Freak. Monster. Reject.'_ But he ignored them and did what he knew he had to do.

"Actually.." Vincent started.

Barret was just about to turn the doorknob, he turned around.

"Could you go get the others, I have something I need to tell you." He said.

Cloud grinned and Barret nodded.


	9. Chapter 9: Tales of a Broken Man

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Well, here it is. The revelation. Bleh. This probably doesn't agree with anything that DoC tells you, but let's pretend DoC never happened, shall we?

This chapter is long as hell. Bear with me. I wanted the story to be in one whole chapter.

I don't own anybody, they are all belong to Squaresoft

**END OF NOTE**

* * *

Tifa and Aeris walked around the corner in the corridor, towards the room where Vincent was. Tifa felt uncomfortable, it was mainly the fact that she wondered of she might have been to harsh on Vincent, but there was something about hospitals that gave her a nauseating feeling in her stomach, the white corridors, the boring furniture standing here and there, it was just the sterile environment that made her feel resent towards hospitals, even one as small and poor as this one.

They were both met with the whole group standing outside the door to Vincent's room, except for Cloud and Barret. Cid had placed himself in a chair, notably the materia drive box for the Tiny Bronco was in his lap, seemingly suffering from a withdrawal due to his lack of cigarettes; he was tapping the arm-rest of the chair with his fingers nervously and squirming, never finding a comfortable way to sit, since he seemingly was still afraid of the scary nurse and very fond of his kidneys. Yuffie on the other hand, was standing right outside the door, looking torn between not barging in through it and barging in through it. She settled down for pressing and ear against the door, trying to hear what was happening inside. Red XIII had settled just beside Cid, looking somewhat distant, thinking about something, from the look of his eyes; he was thinking about things that were far beyond the comprehension of man. Cait Sith had joined Yuffie's desperate attempts to listen inside the room; his mog was standing on the other side of Cid, while he himself was standing on Yuffie's shoulder, leaning one of his ears to the door.

Everybody quit their doings and looked up to see Tifa and Aeris make their presence known. They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement, and then went back to their previous doings. Tifa sighed. Nothing had seemingly happened. She looked at Aeris, giving her a wondering look, as if to say 'what are they waiting for?', Aeris shrugged and Tifa walked up to the door, showing Yuffie and Cait Sith out of the way. Yuffie objected loudly but Tifa ignored her and knocked on the door, or tried to, her knuckles were just about to make contact with the wood of the door, when Barret opened, Tifa gave a yelp of surprise and pulled her hand back. Barret gave a smile at their convenient timing.

"Welcome, y'all. Vincent's got something he wants to tell us."

Tifa couldn't believe what she just heard, she opened her mouth about to say something, but Barret just responded with a smile and nodded to her. Tifa threw her bag of tandoori chicken in Barret's arms and darted in to her chair by Vincent's bed. Vincent was sitting up in the bed, he was looking down on the sheets with a nervous expression, she noticed the sheets were ripped and he had the cover pulled up as far as he could over his chest. He looked at her for a while, and for a split-second, Tifa thought she could see the hint of a smile on the man's face, he then went back to staring at the sheets. The others entered, and as soon as Barret had closed the door; Cid lit up another cigarette, not caring about the regulations of the hospital. Barret was looking somewhat clueless to what to do with the tandoori, and threw it to Cloud, seated in the chair that had previously been Yuffie's bed, who looked at it for a while and gave it to Tifa, who nodded a thanks to him. Yuffie had already, to Vincent's displeasure, seated herself on the end of the bed, looking anticipated. Aeris had teasingly seated herself in Cloud's lap, unable to find anywhere else. Red XIII and Cait Sith sat on each side of Cloud, both looking at Vincent.

Vincent realised that they were all waiting for him to start. He took a few deep breaths, this was it. All or nothing.

"There's something I need to tell you all." He started, searching for the right words to tell his tale. "but I'm afraid what you will think of me when I've finished telling you it." He looked up, observing the reactions of everybody, they were all looking at him, waiting for him to continue, he looked down again. "I'm afraid that you will hate and fear me…. Even resent me. That is one of the reasons that I haven't told you sooner."

He felt Tifa's hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent, we wouldn't. Ever." She said, her voice comforting and soothing.

"You don't know my story, Tifa. But I'll tell you parts of it." Vincent said, but he was interrupted.

"You've already accomplished one, you're really scary!" Yuffie exclaimed, a thud was heard. "Ow!" she said. Cid probably hit her across the head.

"Pay attention, you kleptomaniac goon." Cid said. "Let the man talk."

Vincent sighed, but continued nonetheless. "You all know that I was in the Turks." He looked up, Cloud nodded. That they knew. "It was thirty years ago, as far as I can gather. I won't bore you with the things that happened while I was in, but I was put on a case in Nibelheim." Cloud and Tifa let out a small gasp. That was their hometown, before they were probably even thought of. "I was to protect a group of scientists working on a project I had only heard briefly about, but never really bothered to read up on; The Jenova Project, in fact, I hadn't even had the slightest idea about the underground labs of Shinra mansion before I got there and saw them with my own eyes. I realise know that I should've read up on it. Working on this secretive project were many scientists, among them; a man named Hojo." Vincent's voice trembled with anger as he said that name, everybody seemed amazed how many things Vincent had mentioned that were connected to the things they were looking for.

"Hojo?" Barret asked. Red XIII bared his fangs at the name; he also seemed full of hatred for that man. Aeris stood up and went closer to Vincent, her beautiful emerald eyes were filled with fear, but also the same hatred as Red XIII. She grasped his good hand along with Tifa, both to show their support, to show that they were there for him, to help him throughout his story.

"Yes, Hojo. I believe you know of him." Vincent said.

Cloud nodded, resent in his eyes.

Vincent cleared his throat.

"but also a woman named Lucrecia Crescent." He looked down again, mentioning her hurt. The sorrow of that loss surfaced his emotions. Then he looked up, and couldn't help but to smile as he remembered her face. "She was the most beautiful and intelligent woman to have ever existed. I loved her with all my heart."

Yuffie gasped. "YOU had a woman?" she said in disbelief.

Vincent looked at Yuffie with a 'why-is-that-so-strange?' look. "I wasn't the same man I am today. I was a lot different." He explained, briefly remembering how he looked and acted. " I didn't have this;" he said and showed his metallic claw. "Things were different. I loved Lucrecia, and she loved me. We could have the most wonderful of times together, just the few moments we got to share in complete secrecy. She was the most wonderful woman to have ever walked this planet."

Aeris and Tifa sighed as the romantics they were. Barret and Cid scoffed at them. Cait Sith gave them both a dark look.

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic. " he said.

"This is a little too ¤# much." Cid said, looking at the girls' dreamy looks, he was seeming a bit tense, wondering why they had to stand around listening to an ex-Turks love stories.

Yuffie, on the other hand, seemed eager to know what happened. "But you didn't get to live happily ever after, did you?" she asked.

Vincent shook his head sadly. "No, we didn't. Lucrecia was going to marry Hojo. All we had was a subtle and futile dream that would never come true."

"That's so tragic!" Tifa said.

Vincent was getting annoyed. If they just kept interrupting him, he would never be done. He cleared his throat for attention. "Please stop interrupting me. You wanted me to tell you about myself, which I am, but I'll never get done if you won't let me finish." Everybody settled down and gave Vincent their full attention, except for Cid, who had finished smoking his cigarette and was just about to start on a new one, when Cloud gave a fake cough, which made Cid change his mind. "Thank you." Vincent said and continued. "Even though we both knew it was hopeless, we continued to meet, it became like a game to us, how long we could keep on seeing each other until we were caught. Until one day; Lucrecia proved to be pregnant with Hojo's child." He trembled as he gathered strength to continue. He felt both Tifa and Aeris grasp his hand in a supporting manner. "Lucrecia was set up for a series of experiments; Hojo was going to test how unborn infants that were developing would react to Jenova cells. That child is the one that you all today know as Sephiroth. I had felt dislike for Hojo since the moment I met him, but I hid it. But this was crossing the line. I spoke to Hojo about my thoughts on these experiments on a human being and expressed my resent towards it. Hojo was determined not to let anyone get in his way. He… he shot me in my stomach." Vincent said, putting a trembling, clawed hand on his stomach, trying to find the words. "I died on the floor in the Shinra mansion." He looked at everybody, allowing them some time to react. They all stared at him, all in shock and disbelief. This was a story that was hard to believe, he could hardly believe himself that it had actually happened.

"D-died?" Cloud asked. "But you're not dead!" he pointed accusingly at Vincent. This was true.

"There's no way, you can't have died! Been close to death, maybe. But not died." Yuffie said, her eyes as big as saucers.

Cid was just staring at Vincent. "The #¤&" man's delusional!" he said, turning to Barret, who nodded, not looking away from the raven-haired man on the bed.

Aeris looked at them all. "Please, this is hard enough for him already, I'm sure it'll all be explained." She looked at Vincent. "Please continue."

"I know I died, how unlikely it may sound. I felt the embrace of death on that floor, I felt myself floating in nothingness. I was dead. Yet, the next moment, I wasn't. I was in some kind of fluid in a glass tube in the underground lab of the Shinra mansion. I couldn't move or say anything, I was only kept alive through a tube that fed me air, but I could see what happened outside, and occasionally pick up a few words that were said. I was in that tube for what could have been weeks, months, watching how the woman I loved was rotting from the inside as the Jenova cells ate her alive. I couldn't do anything, at all. Just… watch.. as she slowly…." Vincent paused, not being able to continue. He pulled his knees up and hugged them with his claw. "S-she…slowly…. D-died." He stuttered over the words, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Nobody said anything, not even Yuffie.

"I'm so sorry, Vincent." Tifa said, her voice filled with regret and sadness. "I had no idea." She gave him a comforting hug, not knowing how else to handle the situation. Vincent pulled away from it, somehow, he felt uncomfortable with human touch at the moment, They reacted to his emotions from the hug and surfaced. They smirked, all three of them, staying to listen to his story, to see how far he could get before he lost it.

" I don't know how long I was in that tube, every day was torture, knowing that while I was in there; Lucrecia suffered… because of me. After I don't know how long; they took me out of there, I was placed in the dungeons of Shinra Mansion."

"Is there such a place?" Cloud asked. "I've been there, but I've only seen the lab.. and that locked room where we found you." He said, looking with a wondering look at Vincent.

"The dungeons are what you would call the basement's basement. They're hidden. I think only Hojo knows how to access them. They're small, dark and enclosed rooms with metal walls. I was chained to the wall in there, I was force-fed… nourishment enough to keep me alive, but not enough to move or function properly." He said, remembering that horrible state of delusions that he was in at that time. "I think I saw Lucrecia's ghost in there at one time, she blamed me for everything that happened, but I was too tired of living to even care. Then, he started to experiment on me. I have no idea what he did, and I'd rather not know." With this, Vincent let the cover slide down, revealing his scarred chest, the people in the group that hadn't seen the scars yet stared at him. "He cut me open, and it hurt, that's for sure. I have no idea why he needed to cut me open or why I'm missing an arm and have this claw instead, I do know he injected something inside me, and it changed me."

"And then he locked you inside a coffin because it 'changed' you?" Barret said with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It wasn't obvious how well his experimenting had worked at first." Vincent said, knowing that the moment he had dreaded was now here, the relevance of Them.

"Wait, Hojo left a note on the floor in the Shinra mansion." Cloud started. "And it said something about 'I scientifically altered him'." He looked at Vincent.

"Sounds just like Hojo to do such a thing." Vincent chuckled, but he became stern almost right away, his stomach started hurting because he was so scared and nervous. He opened his mouth, but closed it again, he didn't know what to say.

'_You can't do it, can you, Vince?'_ Galian taunted.

He clutched his claw together into a fist. "Yes I can." He whispered under his breath. He looked at his team members, his friends. They were whispering in between each other, thinking that Vincent was done with his tale, all the things he had said could easily be used to explain everything that had happened. He took a deep breath. " There's a lot more to me than what meets the eye." They all stopped whispering and looked at him with wondering looks, wasn't he done yet?

"The experiments didn't show their effects right away, but one day I woke up feeling healthy and thinking clearly. But I felt different, it's hard to explain, it felt like I wasn't only one looking out through my eyes. My senses were better, I could hear what they were talking about in the lab above me, new smells and sensations became apparent in the air, but most of all; I felt stronger than I had ever felt before." Vincent's heart was racing, Galian was becoming mad that Vincent was about to reveal Them all, but he didn't do anything, knowing that Chaos was watching.

"I don't know how I did it, but I ripped the chains off like they were made of thin thread and I simply charged through the locked door, ripping the entire frame out in the process. I didn't think much about how this could be, since I was now free, I fled Nibelheim and hid in the mountains, hoping that Hojo wouldn't find me."

"What? How the hell?" Cid rubbed his neck, looking both shocked and amazed.

"As I said earlier; I don't know what he did, but he did something." Vincent pointed out. "It was during my hiding in the mountains when I realised that I wasn't alone."

"Ya mean somebody was following you?" Barret asked.

"No, nobody followed me, I wasn't alone in my mind." Vincent said.

Everybody looked at him with sceptical looks. He was crazy.

"I thought I had gone crazy at first. There were four things in my head, and they were talking to me. I thought that the previous happenings had driven me mad. Now, I almost wish I was crazy."

Cid shook his head. Mumbling 'He's crazy.' He could see Yuffie nodding. Vincent ignored them and continued. Hearing Galian and Hellmasker whisper _'Freak, reject.'_ Inside his mind.

"There's four of them; Galian Beast, Death Gigas, Hellmasker and…." He gathered some strength. "and Chaos." He looked at Cid. "I know this sounds crazy, and by all means, think I am, but they're not creations of my mind."

Red XIII stood up. "What are these entities, and what can they do?" he asked, his mother had taught him about evil spirits that sometimes possessed people. Everybody looked at him, since he hadn't bothered to say anything earlier.

"They're me, but at the same time, they're not." He thought for a while, trying to find ways to define what They were exactly. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain Them in any other way."

Galian had started to move impatiently inside his mind, Vincent knew that he would attempt to break out anytime soon. He would just have to finish before that time.

"The first few weeks, I was always on the move, getting as far away from Hojo as possible, and They were always speaking to me, taunting me, and trying to break free. I fought them the best I could, it was easier back then, we didn't know each other that well." Remembering how it was when Chaos didn't seek through his mind.

"Whaddaya mean 'break free'?" Cait Sith asked.

"Shh! Let him finish!" Aeris told him.

Vincent looked thankfully at Aeris. "I didn't sleep much those weeks, every time I tried, I was always at Their mercy, I had no control of what happened in my mind. I stayed awake for most of the time, sleeping only for a few hours in total, I didn't eat or drink, but I didn't lose energy. I soon found out why; I was climbing the mountains in the area where the Golden Saucer stands today, when I suddenly slipped with my foot and fell a total fall of more than 30 metres, I landed on a jagged rock, head-first, I should've died, but I didn't, I lost consciousness, and when I woke up, I found myself in a small village by the root of the mountain, just outside the desert that surrounds the Golden Saucer today, it was a very small desert at that time, and the village was surrounded by a luscious green forest."

"But there's no village there." Barret said, as he was from that area and knew it well.

"There isn't today, you were alive then, Barret, surely you remember hearing something about a fire?" Vincent asked.

"No, there's never been a village there." He said.

"I see." Vincent said, looking down. "Chaos told me that he would never let me, his precious host, die. I had been found unconscious by the root of the mountain, a young man from the village had found me and brought me to the village. They were a small farming community, they were very poor, but they had no problem with taking in a stranger like me. I lied and said that I lost my memory from that fall, I hoped that I could start a new life in that village. They were so kind to me and helped me the best they could, a girl from that village even gave me these clothes as I only had the tattered pants of my Turks uniform to use as clothing." Vincent indicated towards the pile of clothing on the table next to the bed. "I did my best ignoring the voices in my head…. But one day.. Galian caught me off-guard…. And broke free." Vincent crawled together into a small ball. He trembled, he didn't want to remember this, but his memories were just flowing towards him.

"He… broke free?" Tifa asked, not liking where this was going.

"He took over my body. Every time one of them does.. My body changes accordingly. I became Galian, he was in control of my body, and he wanted to kill.." Vincent hid his face in his knees as he couldn't hold back his tears. "He slaughtered everyone in that village, he burnt the houses to the ground and he was happy about it. These people had been nice to me, accepted me. And I killed them." He sobbed. Galian smiled inside him.

'_Better start running, Vincent. You can get away if you start now.'_ He said.

"Shut up, Galian." He said out loud. "Just shut the fuck up."

'_Or perhaps you would like to tell the entire tale before you do?'_ Hellmasker said.

"Is it Them?" Aeris asked.

Vincent looked at her. "Yes. Galian might try to break out, if he does, don't hesitate to kill me." He said with a serious voice, he meant it. He looked up at everybody, they were shocked. From the things that he had just said, and from the fact that Vincent had just been crying. Cid and Yuffie had backed away, clearly frightened by him.

"In that accident, there was one survivor; the young man who rescued me. I will never forget the look in his eyes as Galian walked up to him. The hate and resent pierced through my soul. He tried to stab Galian with a pitchfork, but Galian chopped his head of all too easy, his head landed in front of us, his face frozen in that hateful gaze, it somehow gave me enough strength to retain control and change back. I didn't want to live anymore, I had nothing to live for; the woman I loved was dead, these creatures inside me were dangerous, I could only think of one end to it all…." He said, not really wanting to state what all the others were probably already thinking.

"I don't think I like where this is going." Yuffie said, looking like she was about to throw up.

"The only way was suicide." Vincent said. Everybody gasped somewhat.

Tifa put her hands over her mouth, Vincent had actually tried to kill himself?

"In the ashes of the village, I took a gun that I found in a pile of what was once a desk, I loaded it, placed it to my temple, like this; " Vincent once again formed his claw into a gun and placed it against his temple. "And fired it."

There was silence in the room. Everybody took some time taking in what Vincent had just said.

"But you didn't die." Red XIII pointed out, as Vincent was alive and sitting on that bed.

"But I didn't die." Vincent said, nodding at Red's statement. "The bullet went right through my head, killing me instantly, I was blessed with a few moments of nothingness, and then, I woke up, feeling completely fine." Vincent said and untied his crimson bandana and let it slide down his back and onto the bed, he lifted his hair that wasn't tied back by it now, it almost completely covered his face; on each side of his head was a scar, two scars left after a bullet, they were quite easy to see, which was probably the reason that he wore that bandana, to cover them up. "I felt so pathetic, I couldn't even take my own life, I had control over nothing, not even my own body. I made this bandana from some fabric I found in that pile of ashes that used to be a town, to remind me of what happened there, of what I've done." Vincent fished up the bandana and tied it around his head again.

"You didn't do anything, Vincent." Tifa said, comforting him. "Galian did it."

Vincent shook his head. "It was my fault; I gave Galian that chance to get out. But I'll never do it again." He said, sounding determined.

'_Murderer.'_ Galian said with a smirk on his lips.

' _Freak.'_ Hellmasker said with the same smirk underneath that muzzle.

"But why didn't you die, then?" Cloud asked.

"Chaos won't let me." Vincent let out a sad sigh. "If I die, They die. They all try to prevent anything from happening to me."

"But that means.." Yuffie started. Everybody looked at her, she stared at Vincent with awe in her eyes. "If Chaos can heal you that quickly, that means you'll never die."

"That means I'll never die. I'll have to live with Them until time itself will end." Vincent said, shuddering at the thought that he'd have to bear eternity alone. Even if these people were his friends, he would have to watch them die. And their children, and their children's' children. He was cursed to live eternity with Them.

"That's rough." Barret pointed out.

Aeris nodded at Barret's statement. "But why did we find you in that coffin?" she asked him, feeling that this tragic story was coming to an end.

"Galian was not very discreet with this…" he searched for the right word."…. Slaughter. So Hojo tracked him somehow. He found me sitting in the remains of the village, I remember how happy he seemed when he witnessed the power of his creation, I tried to shoot him, but I had only had one bullet, which I tried to use on myself. In a blind rage, I tried to kill him with my claw, but he easily dodged and gave me a sedative, I don't remember much more; just waking up in that pitch-darkness of the coffin; where I lay for thirty years. Until you found me." Vincent said. He looked a bit out of everything for a while. "For thirty years." He tasted the words. "Was it really that long?" he looked out the only window of the room, observing the light edge on the horizon; dawn would break soon. "The reason why I ended up here is because Galian tried to get out, and I fought him. I won't let him get out again." He said, he was now done. That was his tale.

'_Oh, yes you will. I will get out, Vincent. Even if I have to break you down piece by piece'_ Galian said. Vincent knew what was ahead.

There was silence in the room. Vincent looked at everybody. They hated him now, they feared him. He knew it.

"¤!&#." Cid said as a reaction, he looked baffled, no idea how to handle this, he complained a lot about not getting to go into space, but compared to Vincent's story, his was just whining. "I need a smoke." He concluded and left the room.

Red XIII jumped up on the bed and sniffed Vincent, who stared back at him with a puzzled look.

"I always thought you smelled odd." He said. "You have different smells. I think I know why now." He placed himself with his head in Vincent's lap, indicating 'I'm not afraid of you', with his eyes looking into Vincent's. Cait Sith did the same thing.

"You've had a rough life." Was the only thing he got from the little cat-puppet, as he seated himself on Red XIII, who snarled at Cait Sith for using him like a pillow, but allowed him to stay there.

Tifa and Aeris were still holding Vincent's hand, Tifa smiled. "Thank you for telling us." She said, she felt so happy that Vincent trusted them enough to tell them these things, she felt some fear, but not for Vincent. For the things inside him, but not Vincent.

Aeris smiled a supporting smile. "You did great, Vincent." She said, she didn't seem afraid at all, she seemed confident that Vincent's goodness would be able to keep his demons in place. "Don't worry, we'll help you through this." She whispered.

Yuffie had stood up during the tale, pressing herself against the wall, she went a little closer to Vincent, but she still kept some distance between them, her hand resting on her shuriken, she wasn't taking his story lightly. Beside her stood Barret, his arms crossed with a distant look, he seemed unsure whether he could trust Vincent or not. Cloud seemed to review the story in his head. "Now that's one hell of a story." He said after a while. "I thought I had a hard life."

"I'm going to go join Cid, I think." Yuffie said, chuckling nervously, as she darted out of the room.

Tifa sighed after her. 'Real discreet, Yuffie.' She thought. She turned to Vincent, who looked something in between smiling and crying. "Vincent? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be allowed to be alive. Yet you still trust me, why?" he said.

"Because otherwise you end up sitting alone, feeling sorry for yourself. Like #¤" we're gonna let you face this alone. You're #¤& weird sometimes, but you're okay, y'know." Barret said, walking up to him and putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

Vincent's lips twitched up into a small smile. "Thank you. Thank you all."

Galian was furious. He couldn't believe that the others had accepted Vincent so easily.

'_I guess I have to make them hate you.'_ He said.

Vincent's eyes opened wide from fear. Galian was going to try and break out, he felt it, almost able to see how Galian was getting ready to pounce at Vincent. He quickly pushed everybody away from him, stood up and backed away into a corner, trying to get as far away as possible from the people in the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Barret said, feeling insulted that his support had been pushed away so easily.

"Get away from me!" Vincent shouted, backing up as far as he could into the corner. "Galian's…!" He never got to finish that sentence, as a jolt of pain went through his body. He jerked forward, falling down to his knees with his stomach clutched.


	10. Chapter 10: Animal

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Whoo! Chapter 10! Will Galian break free?

I do not own anybody in this, 'cept for the doctor, the rest belong to Squaresoft. I suppose I can claim some copyright on Galian's design, as it is mine. (If ya wanna see what he looks like, see my profile for a link)

Kinda short and pointless chapter, but I swear, next one will be better! This is my first try at writing a transformation. Sorry I'm not that good at it, I try.

Read and Review, folks. And enjoy it, of course.

**END OF NOTE

* * *

**

Tifa gasped in shock as she saw the changes happening to the young man's body, he screamed from pain as his bone's rearranged themselves inside him. There was a loud knock on the door, some turns of the doorknob, which Cloud quickly got up to lock, whoever entered this room could be in grave danger, he grabbed his sword and turned to Vincent.

"This is the doctor, what in the name of Holy is going on in there?!" he shouted, demanding to know what was going on in his own hospital.

"Trust me, you're better of far away from here!" Cloud shouted at him, preparing for what seemed to be an upcoming battle, he cautiously held up his sword in a defensive stance towards Vincent, not taking this situation lightly, he had had his doubts that what Vincent said was true, but he was certain now, every single word was true.

"Let me in! My patient's in pain! This is illegal!" he tried.

"Doc! Just take the nurses and leave this building and go somewhere safe. This could turn out to get real messy!"

"But.." the doctor tried.

"GO!" Red XIII growled.

They could all hear the doctor gasp, taking a few steps back, there were rushed footsteps outside that quieted down, and thus, the doctor had left. Everybody in that room turned their attention towards Vincent. Aeris had gone up to him, holding his shoulders.

"Fight it, Vincent! We're here for you," She said, trying to support him the best she could.

"Get.. away from… me… Aeris," Vincent said between his clenched teeth as he fought the pain the best he could. "All of you…. Run. I can't…. I can't fight… this one," Vincent hated himself in that moment, he said he was never going to let Galian out again, yet here he was, feeling how his body changed as Galian gained more and more control, it was a fierce internal battle, but Galian was a lot stronger than Vincent, who had wasted too much time on emotions while telling his tale, without any time to get himself together, he couldn't gather enough strength to fight back properly.

"No! You can fight it!" Aeris said, sounding determined.

"I can't!" Vincent pushed Aeris away from him.

Vincent fell down on the floor, curling together and screaming, Tifa could hear Aeris gasp, she saw from what. There was a trace of purple along his spine, it quickly spread across his back, darkly purple fur, Vincent sat up on his knees, leaning his hands on the floor. He put a hand over his face as it started to become longer, more dog-like, fur appearing there was well, his teeth grew into impressive fangs, three new eyes opened on his face, the pupils were a glowing orange. The ears moved further back on his head, grew longer and gained fur as well, two horns grew out were the ears used to be, they grew bigger and arched forward. A long tail shot out from the end of his spine, the lower part of his legs bent backwards with a crunching sound, the pants ripping into shreds. His arms and legs became much more muscular and his feet and hands turned into clawed paws, his metal arm changing as well. At this point, Vincent stopped screaming, the metamorphosis was complete, in front of the group was now the monstrosity by the name of Galian Beast. Galian stood up, looking around and then at himself, looking pleased with the changes. He stood still for a while, looking at the group, who looked back at him.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked carefully with her hands up and ready to fight, but only halfway, still wondering if she would be able to fight Vincent or not.

Galian looked at her with his five eyes and smirked with his sharp teeth, Tifa felt a chill go down her spine, those eyes pierced right through her. "No. I am not," He said with a rough and deep voice, sounding more like a growl. He tried his new body, letting a grotesquely long, black tongue play over the teeth, testing how sharp they were, he felt the claws on his paws with what looked like the remains of a thumb, he moved around. He looked like he felt free, he shook his head violently, the raven mane bounced around his majestic head. "I am not Vincent, I am Galian Beast!"

Everybody took this as a warning, remembering Vincent's warning 'don't hesitate to kill me' they all assumed battle position or grabbed their weapons. Tifa felt doubt in her heart. Was it really okay for them to attack? That was still Vincent in there. She saw Barret lift his gun-arm to shoot.

"No! Stop! That's still Vincent!" she screamed, she ran before him, covering Galian behind her so that Barret would have to shoot her to shoot him.

Barret looked at her with a 'what the hell are ya doin'?' look. "Get out of the way, Teef," He motioned, looking at her sternly with his brown eyes.

Tifa looked decisive. "No," she said, promptly, holding her ground.

"You heard what he said earlier, we shouldn't hesitate to kill him. That's just what I'm doing!" he said, not lowering his arm, however with doubt in his eyes, he knew that the monster in front of them was Vincent, and that killing it would mean the death of him. "Please, Tifa, at this rate, it will be us rather than him."

"No, I refuse to try and kill a friend," She said, sounding very heroic, however, her brave speech made no impression on Galian, who chuckled. Tifa turned around and looked at him, he was putting his paws together, no wait, he was applauding.

"Brave words, girl." He stopped clapping and went down on all four, smiling and letting his hideous tongue hang out like an obscene snake. "But I'm afraid they go under the category of famous last words." He let out a laugh and pounced at Tifa, claws first, ready to rip out her innards, but Tifa, however, was not untrained and quickly jumped out of the way, leaving Galian to try and rip at the floor, leaving a gaping hole in the white floor from the sheer power of the blow. He growled at his miss and looked at her and her new position, trying again, this time, Tifa was cornered between the bed and the heart monitor nowhere with nowhere to run or jump, Galian roared a victorious roar as he approached Tifa, suddenly something shot out and blocked his path, out of reflex, he tried to bite the thing before him, all he got as a reward was the taste of metal in mouth, he looked down, it was Cloud's Buster sword he had in his jaws.

"Hands off, Galian," Cloud said with a voice as cold as ice. He did a sweeping movement with his sword, throwing Galian off with the sheer force, throwing Galian against the wall, leaving bite-marks on the sword. Galian hit the wall and slid down onto the floor, looking shocked, he had apparently underestimated his enemies, he stood up, shook his head, letting his mane of raven hair fly whilst roaring. He looked around at the people in the room. He let out a low growl of dislike.

"It's no use Vincent." He hissed to himself, looking down at the floor. "Don't fight it, you have no hope of winning." He chuckled in a growling tone, looking up at the group. "I've gone easy on you so far, and you have Vincent to thank for that. But he's not going to bother me anymore."

* * *

"Stop…. Galian…" Vincent managed to whisper. He couldn't move, he was just lying in a pile on the 'floor', too exhausted to even speak properly. He had given it all he could, but it hadn't been enough to stop Galian from breaking free, or enough to regain control, all he could do was to look out through Galian's eyes as he was about to rip Vincent's friends to pieces. Vincent knew the full potential of Galian, and Galian hadn't even begun to unleash it. He could see Chaos standing somewhat hidden in the darkness, watching the happenings with an amused look. Chances were big that Death Gigas and Hellmasker were there, but he didn't have the strength to move his head and locate them. Chaos noticed that Vincent was looking at him and rewarded him with a fanged smirk. Galian laughed.

"How's this, 'Vince'? Enjoying the sight?" he asked, leaning his face close to Vincent's, holding it up with his clawed paw, letting his hideous tongue play over Vincent's face. Vincent gasped with disgust, feeling the saliva trickle down his cheek. "Enjoying seeing your friend's last moments in life?"

Vincent couldn't respond, he just stared at Galian with a hateful gaze, his crimson eyes piercing right through Galian's head.

"I guessed not," Galian said, dropping Vincent with a muffled thud, and turning towards the 'wall' that looked like a huge TV that currently showed what Galian saw through his eyes. It was a split image, showing colours that human's couldn't normally see, as Galian's heightened senses were attuned to seeing and acknowledging other things than a human would. "But look on the bright side, Vincent, you DO have a front-row ticket," Galian laughed and turned Vincent's head so that he had no other choice but to watch the happenings. He saw through the screen just as he would when he was in control, he felt himself moving, but he wasn't the one controlling the movements. He saw the fear-stricken face of Tifa as Galian tried to pounce at her. He felt fear rush through his body. Galian would kill them all and there wasn't a single thing Vincent could do to stop him.

'Why are you hesitating, Tifa? Just pick up your fists and kill him,' Vincent thought. 'I'm still in here, but if my death means the end of Them, then I will gladly pay that price.'

* * *

Tifa stared into Galian's five eyes, for a brief second, she was sure she saw sadness and regret surface that piercing gaze. She was sure of it, Vincent was still fighting inside. All they probably had to do was to wear Galian out until Vincent could regain control. At least they could stop him from harming innocent people. Tifa held up her hands in a determined way. She wasn't able to hurt her friend, but she would be able to do everything in her power to stop him. She carefully focused, a green orb of materia in her bangle started to glow, she directed her thoughts at Galian, aiming for him.

"_Sleep_," she whispered and pointed her hand at him. A hazy mist shot out from her palm and showered Galian. Galian swayed and his five eyes started to fall down. Tifa felt relieved, it worked, she might be able to subdue Galian without hurting Vincent after all.

Cloud, Red XII and Barret didn't doubt when they threw themselves straight at the drowsy monster, everybody locking his movements; Cloud with his sword at Galian's throat, Red XIII with the chain in his mouth and Barret with his gun-arm to Galian's head. Galian swayed some more, looking like he would pass out any second. He suddenly placed both paws on the floor, steadying himself almost instantly, laughing with a roar. Cloud didn't see it coming at all, Galian suddenly grasped the dull end of his sword and sent Cloud flying right into the heart monitor, sword landing but a millimetre from his head. Galian laughed even louder and jerked his torso to the side, sending Red XIII flying right into Barret, who was knocked backwards onto the floor.

Galian looked at them all, one by one, his eyes beamed some sick mix between hatred and superiority. "I'm sorry. Did you expect this to be easy?"

Tifa gasped and ran to Cloud, who was having troubles getting up again. She carefully helped him up, not letting her watchful gaze stray from Galian.

"Ooh. No wait, I see. You don't want to hurt Vincent, do you?" Galian turned around, looking out the window with a content smirk on his lips, the first rays of morning crept over the hill, bathing Galian in an unnatural blood-red light. "Sadly for you, Vincent won't be coming back, but I assure you; he's in here, looking at this with the same anxiety as you."

Tifa felt her heart drop with those words, fearing that what Galian said might be true. Cloud grabbed her arm and steadied himself on his sword, still feeling woozy from the blow his back took.

"Give Vincent back to us, monster," he said, determination in his voice, his makou-tainted eyes shone.

Galian turned to look at Cloud, he smiled, tongue out. "No, I will not allow him to get back in control. This is MY body now and I'm not letting him back out."

"Then we will have to kill you," Red XIII said and growled, getting ready to jump at Galian.

Galian did a sweeping movement with his hand, bowing down to Red, as if to allow him to jump at Galian. He chuckled. "By all means, do kill me. Or you can always try, you'll have to catch me first," he said and rammed right through the window, landing graciously on the ground on all four. He laughed once again, stood up, leaned his head back, his horns reaching up to the heavens, and howled; the howl echoed through the wind, it wasn't the bone-chilling howl of a lonely wolf, it was a threatening howl that sent all of your happiness out of your body. Galian howled to welcome the new day; it would be a day of blood and murder.

Galian Beast was free once more.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know this chapter was totally pointless, but I swear I'll do better on next one!

Please review! Reviews make my day!


	11. Chapter 11: Slaughter

Hehe.. About time I updated, huh? yes, I am alive..

I hate to put the blame on stuff, but I have to blame not only my laziness, but also my Word has been fucking with me.. It has, It's true... I'm not lying..

Anyway, this chapter is a bit morbid... and contains senseless random violence... as well as some tasteless violence..

Read and Review people! Anybody who reviews will get free soda and cookies!

* * *

Tifa ran up to the ledge of the now broken window and looked out, panic in her eyes. Galian would most probably kill innocent, as he nearly had killed her. "STOP! DON'T!" she shouted at him, in a futile attempt to avoid fighting with him.

Galian stopped howling and turned his head to Tifa. "I can't do that, I'm afraid you're going to have to kill me." Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Galian went down on all four and sped of into the still-sleeping village.

Tifa didn't even think, she quickly jumped out through the window, tearing up a wound on her thigh in the process, and landed in the shrubbery below, ignoring the scrapes from the twigs of the shrubbery and wound, she darted off after Galian. She stopped for a brief second looking back at the open window of the hospital, at her friends standing in inside, looking out. "Come on! We have to stop him!" she shouted.

She saw Cloud answer her with a brief nod, Red XIII jumped out of the window, Cait throwing himself onto the fire-lions back, and performed a better landing than Tifa and the pavement, he looked at Tifa's leg, then at her determined eyes, and immediately started to run at the direction that Galian headed.

"Go! We'll stop him!" Cait commanded Red XIII, who growled in response.

"You go get Cid and Yuff, and find us," she could hear Cloud order. She looked at him as he boldly leaped out of the window, managing not to tear himself and land very graciously on the pavement with his sword ready. He looked at Tifa. "You're bleeding," he said with worry in his voice.

Tifa dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "We have to stop Galian before he kills somebody," she said.

Cloud nodded, he still looked concerned, but this was an issue that could wait, he quickly sped of after Red XIII, sword leaning on his shoulder as he quickly put materia into the slots on the handle.

Tifa looked after him, doing her best to ignore the pain from the wound on her thigh, shuddering as she felt blood trickle down her leg, she shook of most of it and started to run. She carefully looked at the bangle on her wrist, checking the materia in the carefully arched slots. Seal, Deathblow and Fire. She replaced Fire with Restore, it was best to be prepared for the worst. She heard steps further back and a figure swept passed her, it was Yuffie with her shuriken ready for battle, as she was uninjured and much more agile than Tifa naturally, she quickly left Tifa in the dust, Tifa merely caught a glimpse of her eye as her blurry figure sped ahead of her.

Tifa followed as quickly as she could manage with her injured leg, luckily, Galian hadn't gotten far until Red XIII and Cait had caught him. By the deep cuts and small craters that were visible in the stones of the street, a fight had started and left a small trail of destruction where Galian had struck. Tifa kept on running, focusing mainly on getting to where the fight currently was, rather than worry about how her team mates were currently faring.

Tifa heard a loud yell from above, she looked up and saw something flying towards her.

"Look out below!"

Something cold and fluffy hit her in the face, she grabbed it and looked at it. Cait had been sent flying and landed right on Tifa.

"Sorry, Teef. There's a hell of a battle going on over there," he said and pointed towards the direction that he came flying from. Tifa let her eyes follow his finger and was just about to start running there, when she heard Cait let out a gasp of horror. "You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, paws over his mouth.

Tifa shook her head. "No time to worry about that."

"You can't fight like that!" he insisted, raising his paw, holding his megaphone, an orb of materia glittered. "_Cure,_" he said. A green mist rippled out from Cait's paw and started to flow around Tifa's injured leg. A soothing sensation came over her as she felt the blood stop flowing from the wound, and how it closed up. The pain disappeared and she felt refreshed. She nodded towards the little cat.

"Thanks," she smiled, Cait smiled back.

"You just worry about getting to the fight. I'll stay here and direct the others to where you are," he said and motioned Tifa to start running. "I'm not really a valuable fighter anyway."

Tifa just nodded as a response and darted off, more quickly this time, as she didn't have and injured leg to worry about. The location of the fight wasn't hard to locate, as there was a trail of destruction to follow. She soon heard the metal of Cloud's sword banging in to something solid. Tifa was mainly relieved that she could see no bodies so far.

"What in the blazes is going on?" a voice asked. Tifa stopped and looked at the source of it; a man, dressed in his nightgown with his wife standing right behind him, were looking at where their kitchen used to be; all that was left was a pile of burnt rubble. He looked at Tifa. "Hey, you there!"

Tifa tried to hide her fear. "Yes?"

"You look like you know something. What's going on? What did this?" he looked at her with some sort of held-back worry in his eyes. "Is there some sort of war?"

Tifa shook her head. "No," she said. "But I think you and you're wife should get to safety. You're not safe out here."

"What? Why?" he inquired.

Tifa was about to answer, but she was interrupted. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing," a voice said.

Tifa turned around and was greeted with the familiar smell of tobacco. Cid was standing there, together with Barret and Aeris.

"But… but, my house!" the man exclaimed, but Barret cut him off.

"You should be happy you and your wife are alive," he said, a hint of regret and sadness swayed momentarily through his voice.

Tifa left the three to deal with the man and his wife, her worry was now turned back to her team-mates that were already in the fight, fearing for the full potential of Galian's power. How strong was he exactly? If he had the power to slaughter an entire village, would eight be enough to stop him?

She arrived at what she assumed to be a marketplace; a large circular area with a small stone fountain in the middle, this place had to be filled with carts during the day, the very heart of the entire town. Even if dawn had broken already, Tifa doubted that anyone would go out to sell anything today, the entire marketplace and many of the houses around had been severely damaged and had been left in smoking piles of rubble, apparently damaged by heavy fire, a silent prayer swept across Tifa's mind, hoping that nobody had been inside those houses. Deep crates and cuts ran along the ground, the stones that the streets were made up of had been ripped out of place and shattered everywhere.

Tifa looked up to see Yuffie leaping from the remains of a roof, hurling her shuriken out in the air, she looked at the direction that the shuriken was heading and saw Cloud being locked in combat with Galian, the great hound was leaning over him, his sword in its mouth, saliva dripping down in Cloud's face, Cloud desperately trying to push Galian away with his feet, but he couldn't, Galian was too heavy, Red XIII stood behind them and tried to yank Galian's chain to pull him back.

Tifa didn't hesitate, she just ran straight up to the three.

"Get your dirty paws off him, monster!" she screamed and threw a punch straight at Galian's face, the metallic knuckles of her gloves and the force of the blow threw Galian off-balance and made him fall over to one side, Yuffie's shuriken came flying and hit him straight over his back, he let out a howl of pain, making him let go of Cloud's sword, but before Cloud or any of the others could react or restrain him, Galian jumped back, away from the weapons that his enemies wielded. He looked up and saw Cid, Barret, Aeris and Cait heading their way. He let out a chuckle.

"Keeping me entertained, I see," he looked directly at Cloud, whose face turned pale when he saw the cut that Yuffie made across his back close up and healed completely before his eyes. He leaped up on the nearest house. "Well then, 'heroes'. Can you save this town without anyone getting hurt?" his five-eyed gaze turned to Tifa. "That's what you're hoping, isn't it? Not making any sacrifices." Galian threw one of his paws downwards, making a hole in the roof beneath him. He dove down into it.

Tifa's heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to think about what Galian would do.

A loud scream filled the marketplace. Tifa could hear Aeris gasp, Cid almost swallowed his cigarette. Galian jumped out of the hole again, holding something in his mouth.

"Oh sh--!" Cid exclaimed when he saw what Galian was holding.

"Oh, Holy! No!" Aeris cried out.

Tifa's pulse almost stopped. Galian was holding a young girl by the collar of her nightgown in his fangs, an evil smirk spread across his face, the girl was crying, screaming for her mommy. He took the girl in one of his paws, suspiciously tainted with the red of a fresh kill. Tifa didn't even want to consider what had happened to the other residents of the house.

"Now, how's this? Vincent gave you a lot of chances to kill him. And Us. But you didn't wish to make any sacrifices, so now it has come to this." He let his eyes stray across the group of people below him. "Now you're all thinking, 'If only we had killed him'. Well, too late for that.

"But she's just a little girl! Let her go for #¤"()(& sake!" Barret shouted, she couldn't be much older than his own daughter, Marlene.

"Oh?" Galian examined his catch, she was crying and shaking. He let his tongue play along her cheek, she screamed, but Galian just smiled. "I'm afraid I don't care."

Red XIII growled and hurled himself up towards Galian.

"I thought you would try and stop me." Galian smirked and lifted his free paw, Red XIII dove right into it with his nose, Galian grabbed Red XIII's entire head and threw him backwards, he flew with a tremendous force and crashed right into the stone fountain in the middle of the marketplace. He did and effort to stand up, but he was to weak from the blow to do anything at all, he fell down again.

"Red!" Tifa cried and tried to run to him, but Barret stopped her.

"Don't," he said with a warning tone, he lifted his gun-arm and aimed for Galian's head. Galian looked at him.

"You're going to shoot me, Barret?" He let out a chuckle. "How wonderfully clichéd and heroic, not to mention stupid." He held up the girl so that she was between him and Barret, hanging dangerously over the edge of the roof. "But aren't you afraid that you might accidentally shoot the very thing you're trying to save, or that shooting me might mean I drop the girl? Wouldn't it be sad if I dropped her and her little head would crack open against the stones?"

The girl screamed even louder as she looked down onto the ground underneath her. She cried, tears streamed down her cheeks, screaming and screaming. "Let me go, Mr. Doggie! I want my mommy! I wanna go back to bed, I don't like this dream anymore!"

"Your mommy, huh? I'll give you your mommy. She's right here," Galian said and pointed down the hole in the ceiling.

The girl snivelled. "R-really?"

"Sure she is. Let me get her for you." He put the girl down on the roof, she curled together with hope glistering in her eyes, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, and that the dog really would get her mom. Galian jumped into the hole and stuck his head out after a while. "Here's mommy!" he shouted and something came flying out of the hole, it landed in the lap of the girl. It took her a couple of seconds to react, but she soon realised what Galian had tossed at her. It was a head, the head of her beloved mother, the face frozen in a hideous, twisted grimace of pain.

A skull-splitting scream went through air.

Aeris held both hands over her mouth, trying to hold her dinner inside her stomach. Galian howled with laughter, like this was all a big joke to him, he jumped up on the roof again and picked up the girl, who had now gone silent, too shocked to utter a word, she was just staring at the head she held in her hands with an empty gaze, her young mind wasn't capable of handling this sort of trauma.

"Oh dear," Galian uttered with faked dramatics and regret. "I think I can hear her mind snapping. But I think I've had my fun with her now. Cloud!" he shouted and threw the girl at him. "Catch!"

Cloud ran forward and caught the girl in his arms, he fell backwards from the force, but managed to give the girl a safe landing. She didn't react at all. She just stared at the head in front of her.

Galian jumped down from the roof and started walking towards the group, around them, people had been startled by the noises from the fight and had started to gather in the marketplace. Gasps and cries could be heard scattered across the gathering, some people had no idea how to react to this strange, talking monster that stood in front of them, some cried out loud, seeing as somebody they knew had been brutally killed, or their house had been crushed to rubble, or gasping in horror and sympathy for the little girl. Some had even begun to gather with weapons, planning on stopping this horrid menace that was destroying their village.

Galian looked completely calm amidst the noises of the growing crowd, not intimidated in the least by the villagers' upcoming try at stopping him. He turned to Tifa and the group.

"It seems our audience is unhappy with the show, it would seem they are about to start a riot. Do you really think that it's wise to let them fight?"

Cid suddenly jumped in front of the group with the weapons just as they started charging, provoked by Galian's words.

"Stop, you idiots!" he shouted to the group, blocking them with his spear. "You have any idea whatsoever how strong that thing is?"

The leader of the group looked shocked, like it was obvious that they would attack even if it meant death. "I don't care! It killed my parents! I WILL have my revenge!"

Cid let out a long whisper of curses, something about 'walking cliché'. He looked the young man in the eyes, letting a cloud of smoke blow out from his nostrils. "Kid, do you have any experience in fighting things like this?"

The man shook his head, looking slightly insulted that he was just referred to as 'kid'.

"Then fighting would be a total waste, this village #¤&/() needs you alive, not dying in vain for something stupid as revenge."

Barret looked at Tifa. "We need to get this fight away from the village somehow," he said under his breath.

Tifa nodded, she had a plan, but it was risky and could kill her if it didn't work. "Cover, me Barret, try to keep him occupied."

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Just do it, trust me, I have a plan."

Barret did just that, he held up his gun-arm and walked towards Galian. "Yo, beastie!"

Galian looked at Barret, as he realised that Barret was going to try and fight him, a smile crept across his hideous fangs, moving towards Barret, accepting his challenge. Just as Galian was too occupied with the idea of ripping out Barret's innards, he didn't have time to notice Tifa that darted forward, one golden yellow orb of materia glittering in her bangle, she grabbed the chain around his neck while she charged up the orb of materia. She lifted the chain and started doing a sweeping movement, just as Galian was about to jerk Tifa backwards, she released the power within the Deathblow materia.


	12. Chapter 12: Control

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Hah! Oh dear... I almost forgot I was actually writing on this! XD It's been so long.

No excuses. I suck and I'm lazy.

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

A silent prayer swept past Tifa's lips. A prayer that the materia would work with her, if only this time. She threw the chain away as far as she could. For a split-second, she felt her body vibrating with power, small surges of static that went out from the glowing orb, pulsating through every muscle until they exploded in her arms as she made the toss.

Galian's smirk disappeared and was replaced with surprise as he found himself flying though the air, he turned around, still flying so that he was facing his foes, not wanting to leave his back exposed.

Tifa was panting, it had been a huge effort, she lifted a hand and pointed at the direction that Galian had been tossed. "Follow him!"

There were no questions or congratulations that the plan had worked, everybody sped off as fast as they could. Cloud stayed behind and handed the small girl to some bystanders, his face full of sorrow and sympathy.

He started running, but stopped beside Tifa and looked at her, she was still panting heavily. She met his eyes and waved with her hand, "Go! I'll catch up."

Cloud nodded and started running. Distantly, Tifa could hear the townsfolk cheering on the heroes, telling them to get that monster, telling them to save what was left of their village.

Tifa wondered what they would think if they knew who Galian really was. They weren't heroes, they brought Galian into the village, not only that; Tifa was the one who set him loose. If she hadn't provoked Vincent so much, he would never have fallen into a coma, he would never have told his tale and Galian would never have broken free. But now wasn't the time to feel guilty. Now was the time to fight.

Tifa started to run, even though she already was tired, she tapped into her deepest reservoirs of energy, driven by the thought of protecting the village. Tifa wasn't really the strongest in the team, but not even Cloud could outrun her, with the exception of Red. She sped past the ex-SOLDIER, next she passed the ever-smoking Cid, who was panting for air whilst trying to smoke at the same time. Then Barret, who would have been way slower than Cid if said person hadn't been smoking like a chimney. Then Aeris, who ran as fast as she could in her dress, holding it up so that she wouldn't trip, she amazingly ran faster than both Cid and Barret, but just barely. To her own sheer amazement, Tifa ran right past Yuffie, whom raised an eyebrow as Tifa left her in the dust. She could see Red running up ahead with Cait clinging on to his mane. She was running out of energy; her entire body begged her to stop, but her mind kept on running.

Red suddenly stopped, his paws dug deeply into the ground, bringing his motion to an abrupt halt; sending Cait flying through the air and landing several feet in front of him.

Cait looked up and spat out some strands of grass that had somehow ended up in his mouth. "Cripes! Where'd he go?" he asked out loud, looking around, hoping to see Galian in a non-moving pile where he had landed.

Tifa reached the two, she was panting loudly, but tried to be as silent as possible, as she too, looked around. They had ended up in a meadow, a very small clearing in the midst of the group of trees that formed the start of a forest, a stream could be heard not so far away. She quickly noticed a shrubbery that looked like it had been the victim of some person with serious aggression problems; it had not only been knocked over and trampled on, it had also been chopped into pieces and burned. Her best guess was that that shrubbery was where Galian had landed. She walked up to it, Red followed her. He sniffed loudly in the air and let out a soft growl, Tifa looked at him. He pointed at the ground with his nose and Tifa noticed a short trail of blood, it slithered along the ground a few feet forward, then stopped suddenly, supposedly this was were Galian had healed up and disappeared into the forest that was up ahead.

"D'you see anything?" Yuffie's voice asked out of nowhere. Tifa jumped and turned around, there was Yuffie, panting loudly.

Tifa didn't have the energy to answer, she just pointed at the shrubbery, then at the blood and then at the forest.

"Our guess is that this is where he landed," Red filled in and pointed at the shrubbery, "he was quite wounded, his landing must have been rough, he started walking into the forest," he continued and pointed at the blood with his nose, "around here, he healed up and sped off without any further troubles," he finished and looked into the forest.

"Cool," Yuffie managed to pant. "So, no what?" she asked.

Tifa looked at her. "We follow him, what else?" she answered, wasn't that obvious?

Yuffie let out a groan. "It's just that.."

Cloud arrived at the scene along with Aeris.

"He just heals up whenever we damage him. No matter what we do, he keeps on coming. Is it really worth it?" she continued, looking guilty.

Tifa was just about to answer when Cait suddenly jumped up and landed on her head where he stood. "Of course we have to keep on trying! If we don't stop him, who can and will?" he said, sounding like he was giving some sort of election speech, Tifa couldn't help that she got a picture in her mind of Cait running for the next president of Shinra.

Cloud and Aeris nodded.

"We have to stop him, Yuffie. It's technically our fault that this happened," Cloud said. "It seems to be impossible, but I know we have help from the inside, Vincent's probably giving it all he's got t regain control."

"Of course he is! And we have to weaken Galian enough for Vincent to make his move," Aeris said, her voice filled with determination and inspiration.

"Where's –gasp- Gali –gasp- an?" Barret's voice managed to pant out. Everybody turned around to see Barret and Cid standing there, looking like they would collapse. Cid fell down on his knees clasping his sides.

"Damn it. I'm –gasp- not as –gasp- in shape as I –gasp- thought," he said, looking like he was just about to have a heart-attack.

Aeris let out a small snicker, but Cloud quieted her with his stern face. He took his sword from his back. "Come on, get up, you two. We're going!"

Barret groaned. "Come ON! I just need a coupla' seconds to catch my breath," he pleaded.

Tifa started running. "No time! He might get away!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"That's right, Tifa! Run like the wind!" Cait shouted, he had quickly jumped down from her head and landed on her shoulders, where he enjoyed a piggy-back ride.

* * *

Vincent had had enough. He managed to gather enough energy to stand up. His friends were giving it all to stop Galian, and there he was; moping like the worthless loser that Galian wanted him to be. Galian had been hurting innocent townsfolk, killing them and destroying the village. And all because he couldn't control his emotions enough to stop him.

Chaos looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he looked somewhat surprised at the fact that Vincent finally stood up for himself. Galian turned around and glared at Vincent with his five eyes. Hellmasker and Death Gigas were looking at the happenings with mild curiosity, Galian had it coming.

"Oh? You finally decided to at least stand up? I'll admit, it's much more comfortable to lie down, but the view is much better from up here," Galian taunted with a mischievous smirk creeping across his face.

Vincent had to take several deep breaths before he felt that he could command his vocal chords enough to speak. "That's enough…. Galian…." Vincent's voice was raspy and quiet, hardly louder than a whisper.

Galian let out a howling laugh. "Is that so? And who's going to stop me? Who will bring righteous fury and hold me responsible for my actions?" he was mocking Vincent. "It's hardly Chaos, so could it be that you mean yourself? That you will stop me?" Galian laughed again.

Vincent felt how his energy was draining, there was no way he would be able to fight Galian, not fight him and win. But he had to try, his friends' lives were at stake, there was just no way that he would let them die. Not if he could stop it. "I will not let you kill more people." He said with a tone that was as sinister as he could manage.

Galian scoffed at Vincent's brave statement. "Oh please. You can hardly stand up, how are you going to fight me?" he said and gave Vincent a tiny push with his paw.

Vincent tried as hard as he could, be there was just no way that he could keep his balance up.

He fell down into a pile on the 'floor'.

He tried to stand up, he wished it with his entire being, but he couldn't even lift his head.

"Tsk, tsk. You are so pathetic, Vincent," Galian said and kneeled down in front of him. "I gotta admit that chick got me pretty good. Too bad for her that I healed up before they got here. Gave me some quality time with you, though, didn't it?" he lifted Vincent's head and looked him in the eyes. "Maybe I should just end your misery right here and now? Maybe I should claim this body for my own, right here and now, forever?"

"You…. You're a… bast-bastard, G-galian." Vincent managed to say as he lay there, helpless like a rag doll in Galian's paw, awaiting whatever Galian had in mind for him.

Galian snickered. "I do my best," he raised his other paw and let one of the claws go alarmingly close to Vincent's neck. His head approached Vincent's, in what might have seemed to be an attempt at an embrace, "Goodbye, Vincent," he whispered as he prepared to slit Vincent's throat.

Vincent didn't resist at all, somewhere deep inside of him, he really did desire death. The eternal comfort of the black abyss. The only question that went through his mind was if he would actually die if only his part of his mind were to disappear, or would he be stuck in a subconscious state in the back of what would be Galian's mind, seeing through Galian's eyes until the end of time?

Vincent felt the claw puncture the skin on his throat; he felt some fresh droplets of blood drizzle down his neck.

He could hear Hellmasker letting out a laughter, but he ignored it. It didn't matter, not any more.

'I'm coming.. Lucrecia,' he thought, closing his eyes, preparing and hoping for death.

There was a sudden flash of light, light that reached through Vincent's eyelids, and then an explosion. Galian was jerked to the side, his sharp claw that was against Vincent's neck ripped up a scrape. Galian lost grip of Vincent; he fell to the floor again, unable to move.

Or wait, he could move.

In fact, he felt stronger than he had for a long time, he looked up and saw Chaos hovering a few feet above the ground, his clawed hands glowing with some unknown power. Galian had been thrown several metres away. He stood up and snarled at Chaos.

"What was that for, you stupid, overgrown bat?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid I can't let you kill Vincent in here, Galian," Chaos said with big sincerity in his voice, unaffected by Galian's insults.

"Why not? Afraid that I would keep him to myself and not let you guys have some fun every once in a while?"

Chaos shook his horned head. "No, I'm merely stopping you from dooming all five of us," he said and looked at Vincent.

Vincent wasn't sure if he should feel gratitude or not. Chaos had saved him, and given him enough time to regain control over his own mind, but Vincent doubted that it was out of sheer goodwill towards Vincent.

"Huh? What do you mean, Chaos?" Hellmasker hissed out from underneath his muzzle.

Chaos looked at Hellmasker and Death Gigas, then at Galian and then directly at Vincent, who carefully got up on shaky legs. "The death of Vincent's body would mean the death of us all, yes?"

Everybody, including Vincent, nodded carefully.

Chaos landed on the floor again. "This stands true for Vincent's mind as well, no matter how much control you think you have, Galian, this is till Vincent's mind, and his body will always accept it as that. And we're nothing but tumours, unnatural growth on his mindscape. If his mind were to die; so would we," he said and turned his head towards the screens that formed what their body was doing at the moment, Galian was still in control and he was running through the forest, trying to get as far away as possible from the attacking team.

Without any warning or hint, Vincent walked right up to Galian. And smacked him across his face with his metallic claw, a bleeding wound had opened and blood trickled out of it, it didn't heal up, not in here.

"Give me back control. You've had your fun. You've killed enough, this is my body, I'm taking back control. Now."

Galian let his black tongue sweep over the wound, licking up the blood. "No way," he said with a smirk, "I finally gained control, there's no way I'm handing back control now."

Vincent scoffed and Galian this time. "Then I'll just have to make you," he said and drew a gun from out of the thin air and aimed for Galian's head.

Galian raised both his eyebrows in response to Vincent's parlour trick, but accepted the challenge with a smirk on his face. Vincent undid the safety of the gun and slowly pressed the trigger.

* * *

Tifa's sprint came to a halt when she spotted a large purple hound crouching beside the stream she heard earlier. Cait jumped of her shoulders and landed in the grass in front of her, his tiny little megaphone ready for fight. Tifa took a few steps forward, so that she stood beside the tiny little cat, placing herself in a fighting position. Galian had seemingly not noticed their presence, he was busy with something in the stream.

"Galian!" she shouted.

No reaction. He just stared at the water.

Cloud, Aeris and Red arrived at the scene. Cloud was just about to attack, but was stopped by Cait, who had already sensed that something was different.

Tifa dropped her watchful stance and bravely walked up to the hound, Cloud was covering her, just in case that Galian was playing a trick on them.

"Galian?" Tifa asked, walking closer to him.

Still no reaction.

Tifa walked up beside him. Galian seemed like he was watching the surface, looking at his own reflection. "Vincent?" Tifa asked carefully.

The great hound twitched its ears at this, it didn't give Tifa so much as a glance. But it had reacted.

"I had no idea that Galian actually did look like this," it said, it was Galian's voice speaking, but the threatening tone was gone, it had been replaced with a deep tone of sorrow. It turned its head, even though it was still Galian's face, Tifa couldn't see Galian in it.

"Vincent!" she shouted, a heavy stone lifting from her heart. Without thinking she embraced the hound.

He backed away. "Don't. Please. I don't how much longer I can keep this up, Galian will probably come back any second." He stood up and looked at the now gathered group. Yuffie, Barret and Cid had arrived and were watching the happenings in silence. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should've told you when I asked to join you."

Tifa walked up to him and buried her face in his fur, it was so soft. "It's okay, Vincent," she whispered. "It's okay."

"Just because I couldn't control my emotions… All those people died because of me.." he looked at the group, his five eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Don't blame yourself, Vinnie!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Galian killed all those people, not you."

Vincent gently pushed Tifa away. "I'm sorry, would you… Would you please just kill me before Galian returns? I'd like today while I'm.. sort of myself."

Everybody nodded in agreement with his wish, while Tifa shook her head. "No, there has to be some other way.."

Vincent jerked forward all of a sudden. "NO!" he growled. He leaned with his paws clutching his stomach, like he wanted to throw up, shivers going through his entire body.

There was a moment of silence, everybody stared at him with anticipation. He looked up with a evil grin spreading across his fangs.

"Too late," he hissed and jumped right for Tifa with his jaws open, ready to crack Tifa's head in his mighty fangs. Vincent had lost control again, Galian was back. Tifa had let her guard down and she had no hope of regaining it in order to fight back, she was going to die.

"FCK NO!" Cid's voice shouted and something came flying in front of Tifa. She blinked a couple of times and looked up.

Cid had thrown himself in-between them and whacked Galian across the chest with the dull end of his spear, the blow had been powerful enough not only to repel Galian's attack, but to send him flying into the stream.

"You ain't touching Tifa, you purple furball," he said, lighting another cigarette, he had most probably abandoned his old one when he was running.

Galian stood up and growled at the blonde man. "You dare stand in my way, little human?" he hissed at him.

Cid shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way. "Dare and dare. I wouldn't call it that. But as a hero trying to stop a madman from destroying the world, one does have responsibilities to account for. One of those would be to save small towns from rampaging monsters," he said and pointed proudly at himself while blowing out a cloud of smoke. He didn't exactly look the part as a hero. More like some shabby mechanic with delusions of grandeur.

Galian let out what sounded to be a giggle of sorts. "Hero? If I recall correct, half the village is now firewood and countless villagers are now corpses, which I would say is mainly because of your incompetence," Galian said and pointed accusingly at Cid, like it was entirely his fault. "or perhaps we should all blame Vincent? It is his fault that I and the others even came into existence."

The battle raged on inside Vincent's mindscape. Galian and Vincent locked in combat. Vincent shooting with his gun while trying to dodge Galian's deadly claws, Galian nimbly evading Vincent's shots and swiping after the man with his enormous paws.

Chaos, Hellmasker and Death Gigas stood by the side and watched the battle, not rooting for neither of the two fighters. Not interfering. Not doing anything at all. Just watching.

Vincent had gained control for a little while, but focusing at controlling his body enough to change back at the same time as he fought Galian had been too much. Galian had quickly taken over again.

But Vincent had decided not to give up, he had to fight for his friends, and for the village.

He managed to lift his claw in time to block an attack from Galian, just barely. He lifted his gun and fired at Galian's head. Galian jumped back to avoid getting hit, but the bullet scraped the side of his face. He growled furiously and leaped at Vincent, who jumped away and fired again. This time, the bullet hit Galian's horn, he was thrown back and landed, looking somewhat dazed, the vibration from the shot had most definitely gone through his entire skull. Vincent saw his opportunity. He ran up to Galian and aimed his gun right into the hound's head.

"It's over," he said and pulled the trigger.´

* * *

Cliffhanger! yet again!

I am evil. Mwahahaha! anyway. next chapter will be the last one of this story. Then I'll try to start a new one.


	13. Chapter 13: Friends

**NOTE FROM THE Author:**

Right... here's the ending. the last thing. It is VERY short. I tried to do a dramatic ending, but it didn't work the way I wanted it, so here's a mushy-mushy happy fairytale ending. It's my story. I do what I want. :P

* * *

The battle raged on furiously in the real world, everybody was hitting Galian with every single piece of energy that they had left. They now knew that Vincent was in there, and they would do everything they could to weaken Galian enough for him to regain control to change back.

Tifa's heart burned with some kind of passion that she had never really felt before. This was the first time that she had realised it; they were a team. All of these people had just seemed like separate persons that simply travelled together, but now she really felt what they were; a team, a band of friends. And they were fighting to save a team mate in trouble.

Vincent, no matter how dark and awful the secret he carried was, he was their friend. Had this been anybody else in their group, it would have been the same thing. Had this been her, they would've fought equally hard to help her.

The feeling was there for a brief moment, then it was gone. It was still there, but it seemed so obvious now.

A team.

Friends to the bitter end.

"Come back to us, Vincent!" she shouted as she threw a powerful punch towards Galian's cheek.

"Yeah! Vincent, snap out of it!" Yuffie joined in as her shuriken cut Galian's back open.

They had him circled, everybody hammered him with all they had; weapon's, magic, limit breaks, everything.

Suddenly, Galian simply stopped moving. Like somebody had stopped time for him, every single muscle in his body twitched and he fell down onto the ground.

To everybody's utmost relief, the hound slowly started changing back into a human. Fur was replaced with pale skin, fangs were replaced with flat teeth, the five yellow eyes were replaced with two crimson-red ones.

The thing in front of them was no longer the monstrosity known as Galian. It was their team mate; the ever so mysterious Vincent Valentine.

He was panting loudly, his clothing, meaning his pants, were ripped and fell of, he seemed like he was completely drained of energy, but he managed to sit up. He looked around him with some mixed expression of relief, surprise and his normal, emotionless one.

There was a moment of silence amongst the nine.

"Well, look who decided to return!" Cid laughed out, breaking the silence, and walked up to pat Vincent's back in a friendly manner.

Vincent looked somewhat confused.

" 'bout time, too. 'nother round and we might have thought of giving up," he said and threw his jacket over Vincent's naked shoulders. "Now, put that on, there are ladies present," he whispered, noticing the blush that was spreading across Tifa's face.

Cloud walked up to him and offered Vincent his hand to help him up. "Welcome back," he said and smiled a rare smile.

Vincent seemed unsure whether he should take Cloud's hand or not. Did he really deserve it after what he had done? Too bad, he had no choice, Cloud lost his patience with Vincent's regret, took his hand by himself and dragged him to his feet.

Vincent quickly put on Cid's jacket, and as it was several sizes too big, it covered him nicely.

Tifa couldn't hide her relief anymore, she ran up to Vincent and hugged him. "I though we'd lost you," she whispered to him.

Vincent instinctively pulled back from the embrace.

"It's all my fault.." he started as he looked at the group.

But Barret interrupted him. "Don't even start, kid. Just shut up and let's get back to the inn and find you some clothes. I need to "#¤&/() sleep."

Vincent actually did shut up.

The group started walking towards the village again.

"Just don't scare us like that again, okay?" Cait said and jumped up on Barret's shoulders.

"But.." Vincent started again. "I'm a monster…"

Tifa whacked him lightly over the head. "No, you're not," she said and stared running with the others towards the village.

Aeris stood beside him. "We're friends, right? Friends don't judge, they help each other out of troubles."

Everybody left. But Vincent remained in the meadow for a while.

"Friends, huh?" he whispered to himself.

'Maybe I do have something to live and fight for after all, Lucrecia. Maybe it's actually okay for me to exist.'

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is it. It is finished I know the ending is bad.

There, I will start another short, short KHII fanfic, so check my profile for it, k'?


End file.
